Choices
by MissFiyerabaMeponineWholock
Summary: Katniss is back from the Hunger Games. Peeta loves her. But so does Gale. She has to make a choice. Who will she choose? Peeta vs Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first fan fic. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. I don't own Hunger Games (even though that would be awesome)**

1. Return

I hold Peeta's hand tightly as the doors of the train are opened. The cameras flash brightly as they capture the moment the victors return home.

I search the crowd for my family. I find them making their way towards me. Gale is with them, as I knew he would be. My mother is tearing up. Prim is bawling. Gale is smiling, as if this is the happiest day of his life. My mouth stretches into a wide smile. Then I remember Peeta. I glance over at him. He is smiling, but the smile doesn't touch his eyes.

Haymitch comes up from behind us and tells us to go see our families. I give Peeta a quick peck on the cheek and run towards my family. Prim runs towards me with her arms extended to hug me. I scoop her up and twirl her around.

"Katniss I knew you could do it!" she exclaims. My mother hugs us both.

"Katniss I'm so happy!" she whispers in my ear. I turn to face her. There are tears streaming down her face. I wipe them away with the back of my hand. I place Prim back on the ground and embrace my mother. She squeezes me to her chest. When she releases me I turn to face Gale and as soon as I do, I'm in his arms.

"Welcome back Catnip." He tells me, with tears in his eyes. This was a first. Before now, I had never seen Gale cry. Not even when our fathers died. I hug him tightly.

After a few minutes with my family, Haymitch comes to find me.

"The Victory Tour is in a month." he tells me "Your stylists will come to prepare you. Any questions, you know where to find me." he leaves and I turn to Prim.

"Are you ready to see the new house?" I ask her. Prim nods excitedly. I'm about to ask Gale if he's coming with us, but he is already gone. "Let's go then." I say and we walk towards Victors Village.

As we walk I notice Peeta and his family walking the same way. Peeta's head turns and for a brief moment I'm looking into his ocean blue eyes. He looks away the moment my eyes meet his. But that moment was long enough for me to see the pain in his eyes. The pain that was caused by me. I did this to him. Peeta loves me and everytime I look at him I'm hurting him.

We reach our new home and my mother opens the door. We step inside and the place is huge. I notice stairs. That means that there are two floors. _Two!_ We look around the main floor first. Prim flips on a light switch and the room immediatly brightens. We have electricity? That would take some gettig used to. In District 12 the electricity would come and go. The only time we would definitely have electricity was during the Hunger Games. Watching the Games was mandatory.

We walk into the kitchen. The room is large and white. I throw open the door to a pantry and find that it's stocked with food. I also notice we have a refridgerator. There is only one person with a fridge that isn't a victor and that's the mayor. There is also a sink with running water.

We walk into the next room. This room has high walls and television surrounded by comfortable looking chairs and sofas. There is a bathroom to the right and the stairs are to the left.

"Lets look at our rooms." Prim suggests. I nod and we walk up the stairs.

The first room we walk into has a sign reading _Primrose_ on the door. It is a light blue, the same colour as Prim's eyes. There is a large bay window overlooking the streets of District 12. Against one of the walls is Prims bed. It is a canopy bed and it matches the walls. There is a T.V mounted to the wall. Prim rushes over to the closet doors and swings them open. It is a walk-in closet filled with lovely dresses. Each of them look like they were made exactly for Prim, which, of course, they were.

"Let's look at your room Katniss!" Prim exclaims.

"Okay." I agree.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to look at my room." my mothers says.

"Sure." I tell her. Prim grabs my hand and pulls me towards my new room.

Like with Prim's, there is a sign on the door that says _Katniss_. We walk in and the room suits me perfectly. The walls are an ivy green. The carpeted floor is only a few shades lighter. The bed is an emerald-green. I open the closet doors and the closet is almost the same size as my room. In it are tons of outfits. The T.V stand in the middle of the room holds multiple DVDs. The bedside table has a laptop and a telephone on it.

"It's perfect for you." Prim whispers. I nod. It really is perfect. I yawn. I realize that I'm tired. In truth it has been a long day. "You should rest." Prim tells me.

"I will." I say. "But there's something I have to do first." I have to talk to Peeta.

**Please please PLEASE review. This is my very first fanfic and I really want to know if it's good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Thanks for the great reviews, that was really kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

2. Peeta

I walk down the stairs and out of the door to my new house. I walk over to Peeta's new house and knock on the door. His father answers.

"Hello Katniss." he says

"Hi" he smiles.

"Peeta is in his room. Upstairs, farthest door on the right. You can go right in." he tells me. I nod and walk in to Peeta's new house.

I don't pay attention to anything around me as I walk up the stairs and to Peeta's room. I pause before knocking on his door.

"Come in." I hear him say. I take a deep breath and walk into his room. He freezes when he sees me.

"Hi," I tell him

"Hey." he mutters.

"Peeta, we need to talk." he raises his eyebrows "Listen, I'm _really_ sorry that I lied. But I'm not sorry that we're both alive right now. If I had to make that choice again, I'd do the same thing. Maybe I'd tell you. But if you knew... we might not both be here." I whisper the last part. I would do the same thing again and I know that. If it were different we really wouldn't both be here. Maybe neither of us would be here if it had happened differently.

"It's okay Katniss. You want to be with Gale. I unerstand that." he says. This time _I_ freeze. Gale? Who said anything about Gale? There had never been anything romantic going on between me and Gale. I had never even– okay, that was a lie. I had thought of Gale that way. Just once before. On the day of the Reaping when he suggested we should run away together. I had imagined what it would be like.

"Peeta..." I begin, but he cuts me off

"No. It's okay. Please just leave." he says coldly and he turns so his back is to me. He has every right to be mad. I hurt him.

"I'm sorry." I tell him again.

"Katniss," he turns and I see the tears in his eyes "Just go." he whispers. I nod and run out of the house.

I don't go to my new house, I go to my old one. The one the really feels like home. I lay down on my old bed. It's official. Peeta hates me. He must hate me after all the pain I've caused him. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I have. And now he hates me. For some reason he thinks I want to be with Gale. I can't imagine why. Is it because we hunt together? I have no reason.

I lay there for what feels like hours when suddenly Prim is nudging me. I realize I had fallen asleep.

"Katniss are you okay?" Prim asks. I nod. "Are you sure?" I nod again. Even though I want to tell Prim everything, I don't. I don't feel like I can tell anyone. "Why don't you come to the new house and rest there?" Prim suggests.

"Okay." I agree. We walk to our new home together. We are silent as we walk. Prim breaks the silence.

"Are you sure everything is okay Katniss?" she asks worriedly. I can't hide anything from Prim. I shake my head slightly. "What's wrong?" she asks and she stops walking. I shake my head again. I really don't want to talk about it with anyone. Prim seems to understand. She wraps her arms around me to comfort me. We continue walking.

When we reach the house Prim walks me up to my room and leaves me to rest. I lay down on the bed. It is comfortable and laying on it feels like floating on a cloud. I quickly fall asleep. In my dreams I relive the Hunger Games. This is something I had been worried about. I relive Rue dying. The boy from District 1 throws his spear at her and it plunges into her stomach. Before he can pull it out my arrow slices through his temple. I sing to her. The dream skips over to the last part of the Hunger Games. The mutt with Rue's eyes coming towards me. She growls. My eyes snap open. I refuse to go through this again. I sit up. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumble. The door swings open. Gale is standing in the doorway.

"Hey Catnip. I want to talk to you."

**Hope you liked the second chapter. Sorry they've been so short. I promise that the next one will be longer. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, this chapter will be longer. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it.**

3. Gale

Gale and I walk to the edge of the Seam, where the fence is. I pause and listen for the hum that will tell me if the fence is electrified. As usual; it isn't. We enter through the break in the fence and walk to our special meeting place in the woods. When we reach our spot, I turn to face Gale.

"What's up?" I ask him.

Gale pauses for a moment, choosing his words. He looks into my eyes.

"Katniss," he begins slowly.

"Yes?" I ask.

He hesitates.

"Gale?" I prod

"When you were in the arena... I... I couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand watching the careers plot different ways to kill you. Or when the trackerjackers stinging you, poisoning you. Or when that Career girl tried to..." he trails off.

I knew he'd say something about the arena. I knew this would happen.

"Gale," I begin, he doesn't let me finish

"The most painful part was watching you with... with _him_" he spits out the last part.

I am confused. I don't understand why that would be painful, Unless... what if Gale likes me? Really likes me? Was this why Peeta had assumed that I wanted to be with Gale? Does Peeta know how Gale feels about me?

"Katniss..." he says softly "I love you."

I freeze. Gale loves me? Peeta loves me? But do I love them? Either one of them? People had always assumed I'd marry Gale. But do I love him? Of course I love Gale. But am I _in_ love with him? I sit down on a tree trunk. I need to think about this.

"Katniss?"

I don't reply. Gale sits down next to me. He seems to understand that I need to think and he doesn't say anything. Gale is my best friend. Peeta saved me from starvation. I've hunted with since I was 11. Peeta gave me hope to survive. This is hard. Gale helped Prim while I was in the Hunger Games. Peeta helped me in the Hunger Games. I can tell Gale is becoming impatient. I look at him and find he is looking at me. He takes my face in his hands and crushes his lips gently to mine. I don't try to stop him or push him away. Peeta is right. I do want to be with Gale. I wrap my arms around Gale's neck. I have decided. I have made my choice. I love Gale

All the birds go silent. Me and Gale separate from one another. I hear the hovercraft before I see it. They've decided to come for me. Just as I knew all along that they would.

"We have to hide!" Gale shouts.

I nod. We both jump into a bush. I know it will be no use. There is no point of hiding. They will find us. Though, I know it's not Gale they're looking for. Crap! I realize that if they find Gale too, they'll most likely kill him. No, they _will _kill him. Ther's no doubt about that. If they see him, Gale will die and it will be my fault. The only idea I can come up with is to show myself. That way they'll leave Gale alone. What do they want anyway? What have I done to provoke them? Peeta! The Capitol thinks I'm with Peeta! And President Snow has probably got cameras following me. Damn it! I look at Gale. I won't let him die. Even if it means that I'll die, I won't let the Capitol kill him.

"I love you!" I blurt out as I get ready to jump out of the bush and reveal myself.

Gale seems confused by my outburst. I feel as if I can hear the click in his mind as he figures out what I'm about to do. His eyes widen.

"Katniss no!"

"Gale I have to! Or else we both die. I can't let them hurt you!"

Gale restrains me. He is strong. But being in the arena has made me strong too. I break his grip.

"I love you." I tell him "Stay hidden."

I jump out of the bush. The hovercraft is right above me now. _How are they going to kill me?_ I wonder. Then I see it. Something I've seen before. Something Gale's seen too. The spear plunges through my stomach before I can move an inch. I feel myself being hoisted up into the sky. I remember the Avox girl and the boy she was with. I remember that day with perfect clarity. The pain is unbearable. I can see Gale emerging from the bushes. I see him scream my name, but I can't hear him. The hovercraft is too loud. _No!_ I mouth to him. He looks at me in agony. _Hide_ I mouth at him. He jumps back into the bush just as I'm pulled into the hovercraft.

They have Peeta too. He isn't injured like I am. He is sitting in one of the seats. He gasps when he sees me. I look down at my wound and all I see is blood.

"Katniss!" he exclaims.

I stare at him. My vision soon becomes blurry. It becomes harder and harder to open my eyes after every blink.

"No!" Peeta yells as he stands up.

Somebody hits Peeta in the head with something that I can't quite make out. I see him fall to the ground. His blond hair is dyed red with his blood. What the hell did they hit him with? Why are we here? What is Gale going to do? I know he is going to do something. I know him well enough to know that he won't just sit quiet and pretend nothing happened. Gale will do something. Something that will get him killed.

I feel weaker and weaker by the second as the blood drains out of me. But I know they won't let me die. Of course not. President Snow needs to have his fun. He'll torture us. Make us feel pain we've never even imagined. He won't just kill us. He's not that nice. Or maybe he'll turn us into Avox's. Make us serve him and other Capitol citizens. I disregard that idea. He won't cut out our tongues. He'll want to hear us scream. Hear us beg for him to stop.

I know I'll pass out soon. I see lights where there aren't any. Opening my eyes is almost impossible.

I see Peeta opens his eyes. His eyes lock with mine. _Are you okay?_ I mouth. He nods slightly

"_Are you?_" he mouths back

I give my head a very slight shake.

Bad idea.

I feel even more dizzy than before. I can't even move without the room turning into a complete blur. Was this what death feels like? Could I really be this lucky? To just die before Snow could get to me? I hope so.

But of course, I'm not.

The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is President Snow, blood in his mouth, ripping the spear out of my stomach and the blood pouring out of me and surrounding me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep the reviews coming guys ;) Thanks for the kind reviews, you're all sooooo nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

4. Rebellion

When the world flashes back to me, I find I'm chained to a wall. _Goddamnit! _ Peeta is chained next to me. He isn't consious. One of the peacekeepers notices I'm awake. He leaves the room, I assume to tell Snow.

My assumption proves to be right as the peacekeeper walks in and Snow follows behind him. Snow walks over to me and grins. Of course _he _would be happy to see me n chains, unable to do anything.

"Hello Katniss." He says. I glare at him. "You're probably wondering why you're here." he continues. He bends down so his eyes are at the same height as mine. "That little _stunt_ you pulled with the berries has caused me issues. Many issues!" he growls. His face is so close to mine that I can smell the blood on his breath. What does he do? Drink the stuff? It wouldn't surprise me.

"What issues?" I ask

"The districts are rebelling!" he hisses. "It started in 11. Your _alliance_ with that _little girl_," he snarles the words "Only helped with that. "Should have just killed the girl off in the beginning." he mutters. I jump at him, or at least I try to, through the chains, furious that he said he should have killed Rue. Snow laughs. "Now, now. You wouldn't want me to have to do something to punish you." he says grinning at my clawing hands that can't reach him. I promise myself that I will kill him. I have to. For Rue.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" I ask " Here I am, stab!" I continue, eyeing the spears in the peacekeepers hands. "Like killing me will change anything! Hell, that might even make them rebel even more."

"I have no intentions of killing you." Snow laughs. "You're going back to the Games." he tells me. All the colour leaves my face. "Him too." he adds, nodding toward Peeta. I jump at Snow again. "Oooh! Scary!" he says mockingly. "This time, I'll make sure you die." He laughs before adding "The peacekeepers can have their fun with you first." Snow leaves the room and the peacekeepers walk towards me. For a minute they don't do anything. Then they attack. First, they beat me. Punch me and kick me. I can't don anything to stop them. I hear a crack that I'm certain came from my nose. I cry out in pain. This rouses Peeta. He is confused for a moment.

"Katniss what's goi-" he begins but is interrupted when one of the peacekeeps delivers a blow to his stomach. He groans. I watch him worriedly, but I don't have much time to be worried because the peacekeepers return to beating the crap out of me. I can see my blood flying out around me. From my nose, my mouth, and who knows where else? Then the peacekeepers seem to remember their weapons. _Why me?_ They use their knives to make long cuts on my arms. I scream in pain. One of them stabs me in the leg and twists the knife around. He is amused by my pain.

I black out again.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Goddamn

Why me? Why does it have to be me? My eyes flicker open. I'm no longer in chains. Peeta isn't beside me anymore. Then I realize that I'm in a completely different room. I notice Cinna surveying me. He looks worried. He walks over and inspects my wounds.

"Cinna, what's going on?" I ask him. "And where's Peeta?" I worry about Peeta. I hope he is okay. It's my fault we're in this situation anyway. I'm the one who pulled out the Nightlock.

"Snow is angry. The districts are rebelling. The Capitol has, so far, lost control of 11, 8, 5 and, as of yesterday, 12." Cinna whispers "They've formed together. All of the rebels are in District 12. Peeta is with Portia. Unfortunately we can't do anything. We're in the Capitol. These rooms are heavily guarded. There isn't a chance of escape. Snow is putting together another Hunger Games. He plans on sending you and Peeta in. He's going to makes sure that―"

"Neither of us survive" I finish for him. Cinna nods. "My family. Has the Capitol done anything to my family?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, your family is well protected, as well as Peeta's. Your mother, Prim, and even your friend Gale are completely safe. The rebels are strong not as strong as the Capitol, but soon they'll be stronger." Cinna tells me, his voice barely audible. I assume he doesn't want the Peacekeepers to hear. Cinna sighs "Unfortunately, I'm not here to fill you in on details. I'm here because I'm your stylist. I have to prepare you for the―" he grits his teeth "―opening ceremonies." I feel like crying. But I am strong. I can't cry. That is exactly what Snow wants. I won't give in. I'll fight Snow until the day I die. Which, evidently, might be soon. Very soon.

"When am I going into the arena?" I ask. I hope it isn't soon. It can't be soon. I don't want to kill any more people. Killing people changed me. It made every part of me feel wretched. Except for that boy from District 1. He killed Rue, he was the only one who's death was nessicary.

"6 days." he tells me. "The opening ceremonies are today. The next three days are training. The fourth is for Effie to prepare you and Peeta for the Interviews. Haymitch isn't here. The fifth is the interview. The sixth you enter the arena." I nod. 6 days. Maybe the rebels could free us. I disregarded that thought. The chances of that happening are very slim. "We need to prepare you or there'll be consequences." I nod. He opens the door and says the something to the peacekeeper.

A few minutes later my prep team walks in. Their expressions are grim. I strip down so they can remove my body of its hair. Like the first time, I feel like a plucked bird. Cinna shows me the outfit I'll be wearing. A long-sleeved black unitard that covers from my neck to my ankles. He fastens my gold Mockingjay pin to the outfit.

"How did you get my pin?" I ask him. It seems impossible. The pin was on my dressor in District 12. How on earth could Cinna possibly have it?

"It isn't the same one, unfortunately. But the pin represents you and the rebellion." he tells me. I am confused. What does he mean my Mockingjay pin represents the rebellion? "You started the rebellion." Cinna says "When you pulled out the berries. The rebels have been using the Mockingjay as a sign of the rebellion." he explains as he ties my hair back into my trademark braid. Unlike last time, Cinna covers my face in make-up. I barely resemble myself when he's done. High arching eyebrows. Layers and layers of eye shadow, starting with black and working its way up to brown. Black lipstick. I look vicious.

"This is... different." I say, remembering my last outfit. "It's perfect." I tell him. This is exactly what I need. To show the Capitol I'm past the smiles and waves. I am unforgiving. The Capitol has wronged me. Twice. I'm not willing to just let go. The Capitol citizens will see that. Snow barges in.

"It's time to go!" Snow barks. He strikes Cinna. Cinna stumbles back. "She should have been finished sooner." he says through gritted teeth. "Now get her out there!" he spits at him and my prep team. Snow leaves.

"Are you okay?" I ask Cinna. He nods. "Let's go before Snow comes back" I suggest. Cinna nods again. We walk out to the carriages. A weight is lifted off my chest when I see Peeta. I try to run to him, but my leg won't permit it. _Of course! Damn peacekeeper. Just had to get my leg_. Peeta holds his arms out and I go right into them. In Peeta's arms I feel safer. I don't know why, I just do. Peeta and I are matching again. Cinna walks up to us and presses a button on the back of our unitards. They light up. I realize the design. I'm no longer Katniss, the girl who was on fire. I am the fire. I am deadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy Christmas shopping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters from the series.**

6. Opening Ceremonies

"Are you okay?" I ask Peeta. He nods

"Are you?" he asks. I nod. "The Capitol already has their excuse for us being here." he tells me "It's a Quarter Quell and this year they reaped the names from the pool of victors." A Quarter Quell is something that the Capitol does every twenty-five years. At the beginning, after the rebellion―the first rebellion―, they sealed a bunch of letters and in each letter were instructions for each Quarter Quell. This being the third Quarter Quell, they chose the third envelope. Or, at least, Snow says they did. For the second Quell they reaped twice as many names. For the first they forced the people from each District to vote for the tributes who would go to the Games.

"Great." I moan. I look around at the other tributes. Some of them I recognize. From District 1 a girl named Shimmer, I remember her Games. She's pretty handy with a knife. The guy tributes name is Cobalt. From District 2 there's there's a guy who's name I haven't heard and a girl named Enobaria. I can't forget Enobaria and her teeth. She won her games by slicing through her opponents neck with her teeth. Afterwords the Capitol had her teeth surgically altered to be razor sharp. District 3 there's Willow and Beetee. Beetee is very smart. I remember that he won his Games by getting electric supplies from the Cornucopia. I don't remember Willow too well. District 4; A girl I haven't seen before. She's older, which means her Games were probably from before I was born. I recognize her fellow tribute though. Finnick Odair. Known for his good looks. Being from District 4 he's good with a trident. That's how he won. A sponser sent him the most expensive gift in the history of the Games. A trident. From there he set up nets and when a victim got tangled he would spear them with his trident. District 5; I don't recognize either of them. District 6; There are Ezra & Oleander. Ezra is strong. She snapped her victims necks. I don't remember how Oleander won. District 7; Joanna Mason. I remember her very well. She won her Games by acting like a snivelling coward so people would leave her alone. When it came down to only handful of people she revealed herself to be a vicious killer. The male from 7 is old. Really old. I have no idea who he is. From District 8 there's Cecilia & Woof. I don't know the tributes from District 9. From 10 there's Allorine and Leviticus. Allorine won by sneaking up on her victims while they were sleeping and slitting their throats. If there was someone standing guard, she would come up from behind them. She was very quiet. Leviticus was strong and good with a variety of weapons. From 11 there's Seeder and Chaff. From 12, there's us.

The chariots begin to move. I grab hold of Peetas hand. I need the support. The crowd gasps when our chariot goes by. Again, our styists have made us look amazing. We don't smile when they cheer for us. We don't wave. I finally get to act like myself. I finally get to show the Capitol how much I despise them. All of them.

When the chariot stops, Peeta and I get off. I look at the other tributes, trying to decide who I might want as an ally. Allorine might be a good idea. Though, I would have to worry about her stabbing me in te back, or in her case, the throat. Beetee could be a good ally. My eyes lock with Joanna's. I look away quickly. That girl scares me. She's vicious. Maybe Finnick. Though, I doubt there will be a trident. It's always a possibility though. Willow looks strong. Possibly her. I look over at Peeta. Of course we'll be allies. I notice that he's looking at the other tributes as well. Maybe he's trying to think of possible allies. I continue to look around. My eyes find Seeder. She looks like she could be from the Seam. She has olive skin and straight black hair. Her eyes are different though. They look almost gold. She looks to be around 60. She also looks strong. "I want her as an ally." I whisper to Peeta

"Who?" he asks looking around the room, trying to find the person that I'm talking about.

"Seeder" I tell him. "I feel like I can trust her." I add. Peeta nods. Seeder's eyes meet mine. _District 11. Same as Rue. And Thresh_. Without thinking, I walk over to her. She smiles at me. "How are they?" I ask "How are their families?" Seeder instantly knows who I'm talking about.

"They're doing well." she tells me. I feel slightly relieved. The Capitol authorities come to take us to our rooms. They usher us into the elevators. I think of the past Hunger Games. I don't know who one the first Quarter Quell, that was way before I was born. Whoever won it is probably dead by now. Or very old. As for who won the second Quarter Quell, I already know that. I already know who won the Hunger Games that had twice as many tributes. Haymitch won. Maybe that was why he drinks so much. I know the nightmares he probably faces. Only, I have a different way of dealing with them. He drowns them with alcohol. Whatever haunts him must be worse though. 47 tributes died. 3 of which he may have known. Only now do I finally have some sympathy for Haymitch.

Peeta tugs on my arm. We're on our floor. "Wait a minute." I say to Peeta. "Where's Haymitch and Effie?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're still getting him or―" Peeta sighs "I don't know. As for Effie," he begins Effie appears from around a corner. She walks over to us in her 3" high heels. "She's right there." he finishes. Effie doesn't look happy. Maybe she doesn't want us to die. She hugs us briefly.

"Hello Katniss. Hello Peeta." she says quietly.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask. She doesn't respond. "Effie, where's Haymitch?"

"President Snow is having a chat with him." she whispers as if she's afraid someone might be listening to our every word. Which, of course, could be entirely true. Who knows what Snow might be paying people to do. He could very well have cameras set up to watch everything we do. Every word we say.

"Will he be very long?" Peeta asks. Effie shrugs.

"Do you need to talk with him?" Effie asks. "If you want, I can help" Peeta shakes his head.

"You might not be able to. I wanted to ask him about the other tributes." he tells her. Effie grins, her scary white grin.

"I _can_ help with that. I have a bunch of tapes of the Hunger Games. I can lend you the ones with your fellow tributes." she suggests.

"That would be great Effie." Peeta says. Effie walks off to retrieve the tapes. "Do you think they're watching us?" Peeta asks, his voice barely audible. I shrug. Though I guess that they probably are.

"Maybe." I whisper back.

**I think that's all I'll write for now. I'll write more soon. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hate keeping people waiting. I've been really busy lately, but that's no excuse. I promise that this will be a really long one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters from the canon**

7. Training

Peeta and I sit side by side waiting for Effie to return with the tapes. I turn on the T.V and I see the opening ceremonies. Our stylists made us look amazing. The crowd cheered for us, but we didn't care. I smile when we got the biggest cheer.

Effie runs into the room with a huge box of tapes. "Here they are." she tells us with a big smile. "Every single tape you'll need. Every tribute that you'll go up against is in here. As well as a few others that you should take a look at." I nod and Effie sets the box and the ground and leaves the room.

"Which one should we watch first?" asks Peeta as he digs through the box. I shrug.

"Let's start with the District 1 tributes." I suggest.

"Sure." Peeta inserts one of the tapes into the VCR.

It's Shimmers fast forward through the Opening Ceremonies, Training Scores and Interviews. As does every Games, this one starts at the Cornucorpia. My eyes seek out Shimmer. As soon as the gong sounds Shimmer runs straight to the Cornucopia. She's fast. She digs through the items that are actually in the Cornucopia and pulls out a wicked looking knife. She grins. The boy from 7 tries to sneak up from behind her but she somehow hears him and turns around and stabs him in the chest, right over his heart. Peeta and I watch the blood bath. 11 tributes died. 13 left. All of the careers have survived. I watch as they all become allies. Shimmer and Coreig. Dorena and Laef. Elsebeth and Lawrent. It cuts to one of the other tributes. Peeta clicks the fast forward button until the screen focuses on Shimmer. A group of tributes have decided to take on the Careers. The boy from 6 sends a spear through Coreig's stomach. Shimmer shrieks and stabs the knife through 6's throat. There are still five other tributes that are fighting the Careers. Laef kills one of them. The girl from my district stabs Elsebeth with her sword. Lawrent avenges her death by spearing the girl from 12. The boy from 12 beheads Lawrent. I shudder. Laef kills the boy with his knife. The last tribute still fighting is the girl from 11. She looks just like Rue. I don't want to watch this. I don't want to watch what they do to her. I'm about to turn my head away when an arrow shoots through her head. The arrow came from Dorena. I knew now that I would cheer internally when her death came. 6 left. Now I'm watching the girl from 8 and the girl from 9 fight. 9 kills 8. The boy from 10 throws a knife at 9 and the knife hits her. 4 left. The scene changes to the Careers sleeping. Except for Dorena. She silently grabs a knife and slits Laef's throat. She's about to turn to do the same to Shimmer when Shimmer's knife stabs into her back. Dorena falls to the ground. Dead. "Come on 10!" Shimmer yells. "Come fight!" I doubt 10 is anywhere near her. Why would he want to be near the Careers? But I'm wrong. 10 comes running from the trees ready to throw his knife. But Shimmer has better aim than he does. 10 throws his knife and it misses. He turns to run the other way. Shimmer's knife sails through the air and lands in 10's back. The final cannon sounds. Shimmer has won.

"Want to watch another one?" Peeta asks. I nod. He inserts another tape. We watch the tapes all night. Now we know everything about all of the tributes Games. It's around 3 in the morning when we've finished.

"We should get some sleep." I suggest

"Yes, we should." Peeta agrees. "Good Night"

"Yeah, right." I mutter sarcastically. "Night" I say to him, I walk in to my room. I burrow down in to the covers. Tomorrow we would start training. Again. Soon enough I found sleep.

_I hear a child's scream. A young girl's scream. It could only be Rue's. "Katniss!" she screams. _

_"Rue!" I yell back. She'll know I'm coming. They'll know I'm coming. "Rue!" I yell again "Rue I'm coming!". Then I see her. Tangled in a net. She has just enough time to say my name before the spear enters her body. I launch an arrow through the boy from District 1's neck. "Are there more? Are there more?" I ask her. She answers no. I take out my knife to free her from the net. Her body curls around the spear. I can't heal this wound. I doubt that even my mother could heal this wound. I can't even try to tell her she'll be alright. Rue's smart enough to know I'd be lying. _

_"You blew up the food?" she whispers._

_"Every last bit." I assure her._

_"You have to win"_

_"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." I promise her. I hear District 1's cannon._

_"Don't go." Rue begs as she tightens her grip on my hand._

_"I wouldn't leave you." I tell her gently. I move closer to her. I pull her head on to my lap_

_"Sing." she says softly. _

_Sing? Sing? What could I sing? If this was Rue's last request then I would sing. I sing an old lullaby. Made up long ago. _

_Halfway through the song Rue's eyes have fluttered shut. Her chest barely moves. Tears pour from my eyes. I must finish the song for her._

_I finish the song and everything is quiet. Until the mockingjays take up my song. My tear drip down on to Rue's face as her cannon fires. I lean forward and gently press my lips to her temple. I gently place her back on the ground. I stand up. She looks so tiny. So peaceful, except for the spear in her chest. I decide to leave to leave the spear there. I have no use for it and the faster it's gone, the better. I can't just leave Rue like this though. I try to think of something special to do for her. I catch a glimpse of some wildflowers. They have blossoms in lovely shades of violet, yellow and white. I pick a bunch of them and bring them over to Rue. I decorate her body in flowers, covering the wound. Wreathing her face. "Bye Rue." I whisper. I press the middle fingers of my left hand against my lips and hold them out to her. I walk away._

I wake up in tears. I curl up into a ball. I guess I must have made some sort of noise while I slept because Peeta walks in to check on me.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks me.

"I should have saved her." I whisper.

"Who? You should have saved who?" He asks, confused

"Rue." I whisper. "I should have saved her. If I hadn't waited so long to go looking for her... If I had been faster... I should have... I could have... I... I" I'm sobbing. Peeta wraps his arms around me "I was too late" I say, my voice barely audible.

"There was nothing you could do." Peeta tells me softly.

"There was so much I could have done. If I hadn't just waited so long to look for her. If I had killed the boy from District 1 before he could... I should have saved her." Tears continue to pour from my eyes. Peeta doesn't say anything, he just holds me. I find myself wishing it were Gale holding me. Gale always knew how to cheer me up. But it was a good thing that it wasn't Gale that was here. I don't want Gale anywhere near the Hunger Games.

I guess I fall asleep again because the next thing I realize is Effie Trinket is knocking on the door saying "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big!"

I yawn and get up out of bed. Peeta must have left some time after I fell asleep again because he's not here. I find some clothing sitting on top of the dresser. Cinna must have put them there. I strip. I'm slightly shocked when I see my wounds. They're worse than I thought. Especially the one on my leg. Then I realize that Snow probably told the Peacekeeper to get my leg so I'd be forced to fight in the arena. So I wouldn't be able to run. I grab the clothes off of the dresser and put them on. Black leggings and a dark green halter top.

I walk out and find Peeta and I are matching again. I sit down and I'm served a platter of eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, toast, and hash browns.

"Have you seen Haymitch?" I ask Peeta. He shakes his head.

"You?" he asks

"Nope." I suddenly find myself hoping he's alright. If anything happens to him it would be my fault. My anxiety fades as Haymitch walks in. I look at him worriedly. Looking to see if Snow harmed him. He gives a slight shake of his head and I relax.

"Hello Haymitch." Peeta greets him. Haymitch nods in his direction. He sits down.

"Same as last time, stick together." He tells us wearily. He's not happy that we're going back either. I can tell by the sound of his voice. Peeta and I nod in agreement. Effie joins us. We eat in silence. Once we finish, Effie rushes us off to the training floor.

"Where should we start?" Peeta asks.

"Let's start at knife throwing." I suggest.

"Okay." We walk over to that station. It turns out, I'm not too bad at throwing knives. We go to the rope tying station next. I practice the knot I tried last time. The one that leaves the victim dangling by their feet. I practiced until I perfected it. We learn new knots too. When it's time for lunch, my hands are sore.

"We should talk to some of the other tributes. Get a clue as to whom we want to ally with." I say to Peeta. He nods. I look around the room, at each of the tributes. "Seeder, Beetee possibly Finnick. Maybe Willow." I say.

"Let's go talk to them." he suggests. I nod. We walk over to Seeder first.

"Hello." Seeder says.

"Hi." I say with a smile. We talk to her for a while. Seeder seems to be really nice. She's also good with knives. I saw her training. And I saw her Games. We also talk with Beetee, Finnick and Willow. By the end of the day, Haymitch tells us that Seeder, Beetee and Finnick's mentors have told him to ask us if we want them as allies.

"Of course." Peeta says. "Did Finnick's mentor mention anything about Willow?" he asks "We were considering her as an ally."

"His mentor told me she's still thinking about it. She'll probably say something to you tomorrow." Haymitch replies. "You two should probably get some sleep." Peeta and I nod and we go our seperate ways in to our rooms.

I walk in and the red headed Avox girl is changing my sheet.

"Thank you." I say to her. She nods and leaves the room. I burrow down in to the sheets and let the nightmares engulf me once more.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's probably the longest chapter I've written. Oh, and also, I'm considering writing the next chapter from a different POV. Possibly Seeder's, Willow's, Finnick's, Beetee's or maybe Peeta's. Tell me what you think. Happy New Year everyone! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's from Willow's perspective. Also, it contains a hint of something that will happen. Let's see if you can catch it. Even if you do I'm not gonna tell you though :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, I never will. I'm just not that awesome. But you know who is? Suzanne Collins. I do, however, own the characters that I have created. So... yeah...**

8. Hardships

**Willow's POV**

Sorry, but I don't trust people. That's how I won my Games. I didn't even trust the one ally that I had, my district partner. I try to block out those memories. Not that any of those deaths meant too much to me. Sure, it was hard watching people being killed. Hell, it was hard killing them too. But I try not to care. I went in to those Games, just as I'm going in to this one, without anything to lose. My family sure as hell didn't give a damn if I lived. Well, actually, that's not entirely true. They wanted either me or my partner to win. It meant more for them. It's the same way this time. They want me or Beetee to win. Though, they'd probably prefer it if Beetee won. Although, that would mean that they'd lose the house in Victor's Village. My family never wanted me. My father makes that very clear. He abuses me. He is very violent when he gets angry. And what makes him angry the most? Me, of course. My father hates me. That's no secret. My mother... my mother. She's, well... to be quite frank she's dead. She died when I was 3. She died during child birth. She was the only person who ever loved me. When she died, I vowed never to love or trust again. I knew I would only wind up getting hurt. That's why it was so painful to look at my newborn sister. She looked exactly like my mother. She still does. My father named her Taera. Taera is nothing like my mother. My mother was kind hearted, generous, loving, and brave. She fought her sickness right until the end. I held her hand as she died. When she did die, I found myself wanting her to hold me one more time. But she was gone. Because of Taera. Taera, who looks exactly like my mother but is the exact opposite. Taera is rude, selfish, hateful, and a complete coward. I was 15 when I first entered the Games. Taera was 12. She was reaped but I volunteered. It wasn't because I cared about her, she cheered whenever I was beaten to a bloody pulp by my father. No, I volunteered because I knew that if I watched her go in to those Games and die—yes, I'm quite certain she would have died—it would be just like watching my mother die again. So I volunteered and I won.

As I've already said, I don't trust people. My mentor thinks that I should become allies with Katniss and Peeta. But I'm not sure that I can. After talking with them earlier today I just don't think I'd be able to kill them if need be. They seem too nice. I was surprise when they came and talked to me. Usually my harsh glare keeps people away. I don't want to care about people, so I don't let them in. I try to be left alone. I know that I should ally with them. It's the smart thing to do. Also, it will help the rebellion. But I don't know if, after all these years, I can try to trust someone again. It's been 18 years since there has been somebody I can trust. And what's the point of trusting somebody in the Hunger Games. They'll only end up trying to kill you in the end. They have to. Or you have to kill them. I don't want to kill Katniss or Peeta. But if it comes to that then it's kill or be killed. I don't plan on dying, at least not by their hands. I do plan on dying this time. Death would be more peaceful then going back home. I hope that who ever kills me doesn't have some sadistic death planned for me. Joanna and Enobaria also want to ally with me. Like hell I would! There is not chance in hell that I could ever ally with Joanna or Enobaria. Joanna's stab you in the back the moment your eyes closed. Enobaria would sink her teeth into your neck the second you turned away from her. I'd rather have no allies. But that probably isn't the best idea. It's better to have allies who will come to your aid. In other words, if I want allies I'd best go with Katniss and Peeta. Maybe I should ally with them. At least, at the beginning. I have no intention of killing them. But if I become allies with them then I will not let it be them who kill me. Not when I'm going to attempt to trust them. I'm lying in bed as I think of this. I can't sleep for some reason. I look up at the ceiling. I think I will team up with Peeta and Katniss. For a little while. I close my eyes and try to sleep. It takes a while, but sleep does come and I drift off in to the land of dreams.

I'm woken by my escort, Crystyl.

"Up! You don't want to be late for training! And you must eat!" she exclaims. I yawn. I grab the clothes that my stylist, Saffrine, has set out for me. A long-sleeved black

v-necked shirt that contrasts with my snowy white skin, tight black skinny jeans, and black running shoes. I guess Saffrine really wants to show people how pale I am. I pull my silvery blond hair back in to a ponytail. I walk in to the dining room. Beetee is already eating his breakfast. Same with our mentors, Trent, Mason, and Lydia. Crystyl waited for me. I sit down. She smiles at me. I'm served a platter of different breakfast foods.

"So, Willow, have you made up your mind about being allies with Katniss and Peeta?" Lydia asks me. I nod.

"Are you going to?" Mason asks.

"Yes." I tell them.

"Oh, good. I'll tell their mentor." Trent says. I shake my head.

"No, that's okay. I'll tell them at lunch." I tell Trent. He smiles. I'll never understand how people can smile here. It's the Hunger Games for god's sake! Though, I don't really understand why people smile at all. Is anything really good in this life? I haven't smiled for at least 18 years. My mother was the only one who was ever able to get a smile on my face. She always knew what to say to trigger a smile or, on occasion, a laugh.

Beetee and I finish eating and then head down to the training centre. I go to the archery centre. I haven't tried this one yet. At least, not for 6 years. I shoot a few arrows at the target. A few of them hit the target and get lodged in. I grab the ones that missed and fire them again. I don't miss this time. I move on to the section with the knives. I throw a few at the dummy. One of the kinves hits the dummy in the head. I continue to practice with the knives until lunch.

I walk over to where Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, Beetee, and Seeder sit. I tentatively sit down at their table. I stare at the table and the food in front of me.

"Hello Willow" Peeta says to me. I look up him and I'm taken aback by how good looking he is. I ignore that thought.

"Hi," I say back to him. "I... I was wondering if... you and Katniss would like to be allies with me."

"Sure." Katniss tells me with a smile. I try to smile back, but I don't seem to have the ability to. I probably lost that when my mother died. I try again to force a smile, but I still can't. I eat my lunch and listen while the others talk. I don't contribute to the conversation though. I just listen. After lunch I try my hand at knot-tying. I learn a few basic snares. These will help with hunting. I remember the last time I was in the arena, I stole supplies from the Careers. They had no idea it was me. The amount that I stole lasted me until the end of the Games. The instuctor tries to teach me a knot that will leave a victim dangling from a tree, but I can't figure it out. Katniss walks over and helps me finish it. I ask her how and she shows me a demonstration. Her nimble fingers work so fast that it's hard to see what she's doing. She sees my confused expression and starts again, this time slower. I try the knot a few more times until, finally, I get it. I practice a few more times until I've prefected it. I thank Katniss and we go over to the spear throwing section. Spears. My weapon of choice. I know how to throw a spear and I know how to use it in combat. This time it is me who helps Katniss. I help her perfect her aim.

When the training session is over, Beetee and I join our mentors, our stylists, and our escort in the Dining Room for dinner. We have the lamb stew.

"Did you talk to Katniss and Peeta?" Mason asks me.

"Yes. In the arena, we will be allies." At first. I yawn. Hopefully tonight I'll actually get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day for training. I'll see the Gamemakers tomorrow. Then Crystyl and my mentors have their day with Beetee and I. The day after that is devoted to our stylists. That night will be the interview. After that is the Games. I yawn again.

"You should get some sleep." Lydia suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I reply. _If_ I can sleep. I walk to my room. A raven haired Avox girl is replacing my sheets. I wish I could thank her. But I know we're not supposed to. They probably have cameras watching each and everyone of the tributes. I walk over to her and whisper "Thank you." she nods and smiles slightly. I wonder why she's an Avox. Why did the Capitol mutilate her? I whisper to her even more quietly "I'm sorry they did this to you." My voice is barely audible. She smiles again. She makes a little motion with her hand. She brings it up to her mouth and holds it out. I recognize it as sign language for 'thank you'. I try to smile. My lips twitch, but nothing more. She rushes out of the room. I change in to the night gown I've been wearing. I lay down and, almost literally, I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

**I hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Did anyone catch the hint of what will come? Please review. I'll update as soon as possible. Maybe even again today. But not right now, it's 1:16 in the morning. Night everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Back to Katniss POV now. It'll stay as her POV until I say otherwise. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I've said this 8 times already and I'll say it again, I don't own Hunger Games. But I do own Willow, Shimmer, Cobalt, Ezra, Oleander, Allorine, Leviticus, and Taera. I don't own any of the other guys though. So... yeah.**

9. The Gamemakers

Okay, so Willow was now an ally as well. Good. That means that Peeta and I now have 4 allies. I start to plan strategies as Peeta and I head down to the training centre for the last time. I practice at the few stations I haven't been to yet. Once I've finished with them I practice throwing knives again. I'm getting pretty good at it. I throw another knife and it hits the dummy right where its heart would be. A plan formulates in my head. I know what I'm going to show the Gamemakers. I feel somebody watching me. I spin around and it's Peeta who's watching me. I turn back around and continue to practice.

At lunch, I sit at the same table as yesterday. And, like yesterday, Willow joins us at the table. From what I remember of her Games, she's fast, good with spears, and sneaky. Finnick always gets lots of sponsers, he's charming, he can make a net out of pretty much anything, and he can use a trident. Though, it's not likely that there will be a trident. Beetee is smart, and he knows how to invent things. Seeder is strong, and smart. I want the winner if this Hunger Games to be Peeta, of course. But if not him, then one of them. I have no intentions of making it out of the arena this time. At least, not alive. I wonder how my death will affect my family. Prim, my mother... Gale. I'm never going to make it back to Gale. I hope that, after I die, the rebellion succeeds this time. Then it will be a better place for them. I look around the table. I look at the people I have just met. The people that I wish I could actually know. My eyes lock with Willow's golden eyes. I can tell that she doesn't plan on coming out alive either. I remember, from watching the taping of her Games, that she volunteered for her sister. Two things we have in common.

"Does anyone have any strategies?" Finnick asks. No one answers him.

"I've got one." says a voice that comes from behind me. I turn my head around and see Enobaria.

"And what would that be?" Finnick asks her.

"Don't get killed." she says with a laugh. She walks back to her table, where she sits with the other Careers. I know I won't mourn her death.

"She's lucky." Willow says. Everyone, including myself, glares at her. "Not for the reason you'd think. Not because she's with the Careers." she adds. "It's her District partner I'm refering to. He can use pretty much every weapon that has been in the arena and he's good at using them. His name is Ciel, and for a Career, he's surprisingly tame." Now I understand why she thinks Enobaria is lucky.

"Then we can't let him live long enough to use any of the weapons." Finnick says. As horrible as that statement is, I know he's right. Ciel could kill us all. Willow says he's tame, for a Career. But that doesn't mean he won't kill us.

When lunch is over, we all wait to be called in for our private training session. Beetee is the first to go from our group. Followed by Willow. And, eventually, it's only me and Peeta left.

"Are you going to try to kill the Gamemakers again?" Peeta asks me teasingly. I scowl at him.

"I didn't try to kill them" I tell him "Kinda wishing I did now though." I add quietly. Peeta laughs. Seeder walks out and then Peeta's called in and I'm left alone. I go through my plan in my head again and again until I'm called in.

The Gamemakers look angry and they've made an attempt to cover up whatever Peeta did. How am I supposed to get him back to District 12 if he's trying piss off the Gamemakers? Who could kill him seconds after the Games have started. Well, whatever he did can't be worse then what I'm about to do. I walk over to the knife throwing section and I throw two knives at the dummy. They land exactly where I want them to. One knife in the heart, one knife in the stomach. I grab a bow and a quiver of arrows. I know I'll only need one arrow though. I shoot an arrow and it lands right where the dummy's eye should be. I dab my fingers in the little bit of berry juice that is left and, on the forehead of the dummy, I write a name.

_Coriolanus Snow_

Like the last time, I dismiss myself. I am pleased by what I've done. I've shown them what I want to do to their beloved President. Whatever Peeta did couldn't possibly be worse than what I've done. I have basically just told the Gamemakers that I want to violently murder their President. I wonder if it's possible to get a zero in training. It hasn't happened before, but there is always a first for everything. The Gamemakers might make sure I die in the Games, but I never had any intentions of living anyway. My only goal is to make sure Peeta lives.

I take the elevator back up to my floor. I walk in to my room and I go in the bathroom to wash the berry juice off of my fingers. I walk in to the Dining Room, where Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia are waiting. I sit down and dinner is served.

"So what happened today?" Effie asks cheerfully.

"I used berry juice to paint a picture of Rue with flowers surrounding her." Peeta tell her. So that's what made the Gamemakers angry. He showed my first act of rebellion.

"And you, Katniss?" she asks me

"I violently murdered the President." I reply as if it's no big deal. Effie's jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"You what?" she gasps

"I throw knives at the dummy, shot an arrow through where its eye would be and then used the berry juice to write his name on it." I told her. Effie looks like she's about to cry. She gets up and leaves the table. Haymitch groans.

"You realize they're going to make your lives hell in the arena." he says to us.

"Oh, I know." I tell him. "But that was already planned since the beginning. Anything they do in the arena had already been planned since I pulled out the berries." Peeta nods in agreement. We eat the rest of our meal in complete silence.

"Let's look at the training scores." Portia suggests. Peeta and I get up. We walk in to the sitting room. Cinna turns on the t.v. Effie silently joins us. Her eyes are red and puffy. I feel a little bit bad for making Effie cry, but I still don't regret what I did.

The training scores flash before us. I wondered again if we could get zeros. The Capitol always does new things. Things that seem impossible.

And I'm right, because Peeta and I both score twelves. We've both made Hunger Games history. We're both guaranteed targets in the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Goodness! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have a good reason though! I've been busy the past few days. Friday, I was out celebrating my birthday. I had someone stay over on Saturday. Sunday I had to clean. Monday I had Drill Team (RCAF). Tuesday I had marksmanship (RCAF). And Wednesday I had Cadets (RCAF). But, I don't have anything today, so I can update now. I'm probably going to have all of the named tributes's POV in this chapter to make it special (Double digits now. Yay!) as well as a surprise POV that you will see at the very end ;) Please review.**

**Disclaimer: This is the tenth time I'll say it (Woot!) I don't own Hunger Games. Never will. I'm not that awesome. Suzanne Collins is. Also, I don't own 'Borrowed Angels'. That one belongs to Kristin Chenoweth.**

10. Last day of my own

**Katniss POV**

Tomorrow are the interviews. I'll be spending the day with my prep team. I'll be spending the night on TV. Today, I was _supposed_ to be with Effie and Haymitch. But, they've given us the day off. Me and Peeta have this day to ourselves. Effie told us that all of the tributes get today to themselves. I lay in bed for a while, thinking about everything that has happened. Prim being reaped. Me volunteering. Being in the arena. Rue. The berries. And, finally, me returning to the Capitol to be involved in the slaughter of more children.

I lay in bed for a while before I decide to get up. As I get up, the red headed Avox Girl comes in. I smile at her. She returns the smile. I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water unknoted the muscles in my back.

When I've finished in the shower, I dig through the drawers of the dressor to find something to wear. I settle on a pair of sturdy jeans and a plain white tank top. I walk into the dining room. Peeta is sitting at the table staring in to his bowl of cereal. He looks up when I walk in. He smiles slightly. I can see the fear in his eyes. The fear makes perfect sense. In just two days time we'll be forced back in to the arena. Not only that, but our opponents are much more skilled then we are. At least, a lot of them are. Not all. In the training room I noticed the girl from 5, I learned from Finnick that her name is Ciera, isn't very good with anything other than a sword. I sit down next to him. I'm served a bowl of cereal. I eat it slowly.

**Peeta POV**

I finish the last few spoonfuls of cereal. I watch Katniss eat. Katniss. The girl I've loved since I first laid my eyes on her.

"So, we have the day off today." I say, trying to make conversation. She looks up and I look in to her beautiful grey eyes.

"Yeah, we do. Guess this will probably be the last day that we get to ourselves." she replies.

"No, not the last." I tell her. I have vowed to make sure she gets out of the arena alive. I won't let her die. Not while I'm alive. She half smiles.

"But it will be," she sighs. Her eyes flit around the room before she adds in a hushed tone "Snow's has it in for us. He's going to make sure we die. Or, at least, he'll make sure I die." And, I know she's probably right. But, I refuse to accept it. Katniss has to live. She has to. I can't imagine a world without her. I don't want to imagine a world without Katniss.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful not to fall into his traps in the arena." I tell her in the same hushed tone. She rolls her eyes, but drops the subject. I guess that she doesn't want to fight when there are only a few more days until we return to the arena. I wonder what it will be like.

**Shimmer POV**

I yawn as I get out of bed. Only two more days! Oh I can't wait. Maybe I can get rid of some of the more annoying tributes. Like Katniss and Peeta. Lovebirds. Ugh. Gross. Especially since they fell in love _in the Games!_ Who is stupid enough to do that! What's the point of love anyway? I'm prefectly happy being alone. Oh I can't wait to shove my knife through them. To feel the warmth of their blood on my skin. I'll be doing everyone a favour. That is, if Cobalt gives me a chance to kill them. Well, I could just kill him first. Then I'd be sure to get a chance to kill them. And if I can't then at least I'll die trying. Hmm, Enobaria might be a problem. Stupid vampire. That's what I call her. A vampire. She likes to sink her teeth into people's necks. I should sink my knife in to hers.

I grab a denim mini skirt and a black tank top that shows my midriff. I walk out to the dining room. I'm served a platter of food. Eggs, ham, bacon, multiple pieces of toast, hash browns, and homefires. I begin to eat. I continue to plot ways of removing Katniss and Peeta from this world permanently. I want them gone. Maybe I could behead them. However I choose to kill them, I know it will be painful. They won't be getting away easily. Not only are they completely disgusting, but they got a better score than me. The way I see it, It's my job to kill them. I'll do it happily. I take the elevator up to the roof so I can look at the Capitol.

**Cobalt POV**

I decide not to go down to the dining room. Instead, I order a bunch of food from the intercom and it's delivered to my room. I'd rather not see Shimmer. That slut! She's practically slept with every guy from our District. She's never actually had a boyfriend though. I don't think she's capable of love. I know that she wants to be the one to kill Katniss and Peeta. I don't plan on letting her kill them. _I_ will be the one to end them. I'll sneak up on them and slit their throats. It's easier then whatever sadistic death Shimmer has planned for them. I also want Laster's head, that's the boy from 5. He killed my sister when she went into the Games. He will pay for it. He won't leave the arena alive. I can't let him. Not when he ended my beautiful sister's life.

Tears fill my eyes as I think of my sister, Elsebeth. Her always smiling, sweet and sunny face. Her bright blue eyes and waist length brown hair that she wore in ringlets. She was only 13. She didn't like the idea of death. That's why all the girls had decided that if she was ever reaped, no one would volunteer. And reaped she was. She lasted quite a while though. She stayed hidden in the trees. A bush of edible berries was near her tree, so she had food. But when Laster walked by, she nearly fell out of the tree. She made a slight rustling noise. Laster knew she was there. He didn't give her an easy way out either. She screamed for hours as he tourtured her. Eventually, her heart just stopped. I would never see her smile again. I cried myself to sleep that night. Elsebeth had been the only really good thing in this world. Laster will die. Painfully. If I have to, I will cheerfully beat him to death. I decide to go up to the roof, it has a nice view.

**Enobaria POV**

Soon enough I'll be able to sink my teeth into their necks. I have allied with Joanna and all of the other Careers except for Finnick. We will fight at the Cornucopia. I expect Joanna to turn on me though. I know she will. Why wouldn't she? I know I'll have to kill Ciel. There's no way I can make it home if he doesn't die within a few hours of the Games. Ciel is simply too powerful. He must die. I'll see to it he does.

I get up and dressed. I walk to the dining room and I sit across from Ciel. I'm served french toast. I eat the food quickly. I don't like being in the same room as Ciel. He's too tame. I don't like it. When I've finished my breakfast, I walk back to my room. I sit on the bed considering my allies. There's Shimmer. She's a slut, sure, but she knows how to use a knife. I think I'll keep her around for a while. There's Cobalt. I know he'll kill Laster the first chance he gets. There's Ciel. He's, well, he's can do pretty much everything. Then there's Joliza. She's Finnick's District partner. She's ancient, but she still knows what she's doing. I don't count on her lasting for too long though. She's not very fast and the slightest bit of running is too much for her. But she's smart, she'll have strategies. I decide to go up to the roof. I've never been up to the roof. Might as well go.

**Ciel POV**

I eat my french toast slowly. I know this will probably be the last time I ever eat french toast. I know that I'm already a target. Enobaria already has it in for me. Her and her sharp teeth. Joanna has been plotting how to kill me too. I've seen it in her eyes. I'm sure Cobalt and Shimmer want me dead too. I've caught a few glances from Willow as well. I hope that doesn't mean another enemy. Well, technically they're all my enemies now. Now that we'll be returning to the arena. Though, none will recognize the new arena that we'll be entered in to. It's different every year. All I hope is that there's a forest. And a water source. I do not want to get dehydrated. Doesn't sound fun. My mentor Mastrina walks in.

"Hey," she says brightly. I smiles in response. "Got any plans for your day off?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm gonna check out the roof." I tell her. She nods enthusiastically.

"You really should! There's a wicked view up there." she exclaims. "I used to go up there every night when I was a tribute." she tells me. "You can see a lot up there."

"So I've heard." She smiles and leaves the room. I finish my breakfast and I head up to the roof.

**Willow POV**

_"Take care of your sister" my mother tells me. Her voice is weak. She looks so fragile. Tears escape from my eyes. I hold her hand, it's freezing. I try to warm it with my own. I look at my mother. She looks nothing like she used to. She used to be lively. She used to sing. She would sing with her beautiful melodic voice. The voice that I knew I would miss. The voice that had taught me many songs. _

_"Don't leave me!" I beg. "Please Mommy! Don't go!" more tears fall from my eyes. My mother attempts a smile._

_"I'm not going anywhere." she promises. But I know that it's an empty promise. I know that she will leave me. "Don't cry," she whispers. She looks at me with loving eyes. "Sing" she mouths. I nod, if this is what she wants then I will sing._

_"They shine a little brighter, they feel a little more_

_They touch your life in ways no one has ever done before_

_They love a little stronger, they live to give their best_

_They make our lives so blest, so why do they go so soon?_

_The ones with souls so beautiful_

_I heard someone say-_

_"There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life_

_They come along, into this world, and make this world bright_

_But they can't stay forever_

_Cause they're heaven sent_

_And sometimes, heaven needs them back again_

_"They reach a little deeper, they see what's in your soul_

_And even when they leave you know, you'll never let them go_

_The world's a little richer, just cause they came along_

_Their love goes on and on, so why do they go so soon?_

_The ones with souls so beautiful. I heard someone say-_

_"There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life_

_They come along, into this world, and make this world bright_

_They can't stay forever, cause they're heaven sent_

_And sometimes, heaven needs them back again_

_"How else can you explain why they're here and not here to stay?_

_I believe there must be, must be_

_"Borrowed Angels, here in this life_

_They come along, into this world, and make this world bright_

_But they can't stay forever, cause there heaven sent_

_And sometimes heaven needs them back again._

_And sometimes heaven needs them back again."_

_The song drifts to an end. The rise and fall of my mother's chest is barely noticeable. Her eyes are now shut. I can tell her heart is near it's last beat. I rest my head on her chest to listen to her once strong and steady heart. Her pulse is slower now. I listen until, eventually, there's nothing._

I sit up and try to catch my breath. I find myself panting. Tears fill my eyes. I wipe them away. Fresh air. I need fresh air. I run to the elevator. I press the button that will bring me up to the roof.

**Beetee POV**

I walk out to the dining room for breakfast. My mentor, Jareth, is eating his breakfast.

"Hey." he greets me. I give a slight nod. I sit across from him and I'm served waffles. I eat them. I savour each bite, wondering if I'll make it out of the Games. Most likely not. I doubt that there will be wires in the arena. I'm not strong, nor do I have a talent for a certain weapon. Hopefully, with the help of my allies, I'll make it far. To give my family some hope. I may not be able to use weapons, but I can strategize. Maybe then I can make it some what farther then I would normally. Maybe a sponsor will feel generous and send me a wire. That way I could set an electrified trap for my attackers.

"You sleep okay?" Jareth asks, taking in the bags under my eyes.

"Yeah." I lie. Of course I didn't sleep okay. The Games are in two days. Sleep hasn't been coming easily. The only thing I can hope for is that the rebellion will work. I heard that so far Districts 12, 11, 10, 8, 5, 3, and 8 are all rebelling. The rebels are in 12. I'm not sure how many rebels there are exactly, but I do know that there are a lot of them. I try to remember who's leading them right now. Gane? Garl? Gake? Gale? Yes, Gale. It's Gale who's leading them.

I finish eating my breakfast and I decide to go up to the roof. I remember that the view is nice up there.

**Joliza POV**

I stretch my tired bones as I sit up. I get out of bed and I shuffle over to the intercom. I order a bowl of cereal. My stomach can barely handle the Capitol's food now. I remember when I was young. When I was reaped for the 10th Hunger Games. I had been 15 then. I was young and beautiful. Now, I'm old and wrinkly.

The cereal arrives and I eat it as quickly as I can, which is very slowly. I consider different strategies for the arena. Traps? We could hunt them, like animals.

My fingers are having difficulty holding the spoon. The arthritis has only gotten worse. I groan. I decide that I should probably get up and move around. I've heard that the roof is a nice place. I decide to go up and check it out.

**Finnick POV**

I think of where I'll be in a few days. The arena. I have to go back. I thought I was done with the Games! But, no. Of course not. Hopefully the rebellion will work. I wonder if Annie is in District 12. And my family. I hope they are. 12 seems pretty safe right now. Though, the Capitol could always bomb it. I wonder if they'll head to District 13. District 13, the ones that moved underground. The ones that are playing dead.

I decide that I don't feel like eating this morning. I continue to lay in bed. I think about the days to come. So, in other words, I think of hell. I know that I'll have to make sure that Ciel dies. And that Katniss and Peeta live. Without them, there is no rebellion. There has to be a rebellion. It's not right for us to live like this.

My mentor, Justine walks in to my room. Yeesh, can't anyone knock? She smiles at me.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" she asks me. "Come one, get up and moving!" I nod and she leaves the room so I can get changed.

I pick a black t-shirt and jeans. I remember when I was here last time. The roof was a pretty nice place. I'll go up there

**Ciera POV**

There better be a sword in the arena. Otherwise, I'm dead. During my Games, my _first _Games, I had a powerful ally. He was my District partner. He got me pretty far. he ended up getting killed which brought us down to 4 left, including me. I had my sword. I lived. If there isn't a sword there, then I'm dead. I'm aware of how weak I am. I'm sure that one girl noticed too. I saw her watching me in the training room. What's her name? Back in 5 we just call her 'Girl on Fire'. Laster wants to kill her. Though, it seems to me that everyone wants her dead. there's Snow, Shimmer, Cobalt, Laster, Enobaria, and I think, maybe Joliza. Girl on Fire better be careful. We need her for the rebellion. We can't do it without our Mockingjay.

I throw on a white sweater dress and I decide that I don't feel like eating, even though I should. It's always best to eat lots before entering the arena. Every bit of weight that we earn at the Capitol is usually gone within a few days of the Games. Then I realize that today is the last I'll get to myself. I wnt to spend it somewhere nice, and peaceful. I decide to go up to the roof.

**Laster POV**

Dead. That's what they'll all be. Dead. Very soon, in fact. Especially Girl on Fire. I can't wait to get my hands on her. Maybe I'll strangle her. I'll have to take care of Cobalt first though. He'll want revenge for his sister. She was a fun one to kill. She screamed alot. She made it more fun. Cobalt, then Girl on Fire. Though, it won't be easy. Not with her allies and her 'lover'. He'll be a problem. He'll also be dead soon. I plan on it. I won't allow either of them to live for very long. I hope they stay to fight at the bloodbath. Then I could kill them right away. But they probably won't.

I exit my room and I see Ciera walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I ask her. She turns to face me.

"The roof." she replies.

"Are we allowed?"

"I went up last time I was here." she replies with a shrug. I decide to follow her.

"I'll come with you."

"Okay."

**Ezra POV**

I groan. The Games. Two days. This is the last day I'll ever get to myself. I know I won't win this time. I won't be returning to District 6. Ever.

"Ezra?" my mentor asks through the door. "Are you going to get up?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, desperately hoping the answer is yes.

"No, not really" she replies with a laugh. I groan again and I get up. I get dressed and I walk out the door. She waited for me. _Great. _

"Why did I have to get up?" I ask, confused. She giggles.

"Ya can't stay in bed all day. Silly!" she tells me "This is your day off. Do something! Go up to the roof. Enjoy the outdoors. Don't just stay in bed all day!" I sigh and nod. I walk over to the elevator and I go up to the roof.

**Oleander POV**

I get up and dressed. I walk out to the dining room for breakfast. I sit and I'm served pancakes. The same thing they gave me last time I was here. For the 49th annual Hunger Games. I was 18. I'm 44 now, so i have no idea how I remember that. Ezra's mentor walks in to the dining room.

"Oh, good. At least _you_ are out of bed. I almost had to force Ezra out of bed." she tells me.

"Hmm." I say, not really knowing what else to say. "Where is she?" I ask

"Oh, I sent her up to the roof. You should join her when you finish your breakfast."

"Sure," I agree and when I finish I do just that.

**Joanna POV**

I'm going to have to watch out for Enobaria. Her and her _teeth_. Sure, we may be allies. But that can't last for forever. But how am I going to kill her? I could sneak up on her when she's sleeping. That could work. That will work. If she even makes it that far. I don't entirely think she will. She's planning on sinking her teeth in to Katniss' neck. I can't let that happen. Not if there's to be a rebellion. I want a rebellion. I hate the stupid Capitol. Them and their silly accents. They're all fake too. And completely boring. I've had conversations with them. Or, at least, I've tried. I just can't listen to them talk. They're so dull. Ugh. Their streets are pretty weird looking. I decide to go up to the rook and take a look at them.

I walk to the elevator and I press the button that will bring me up to the roof.

**Allorine POV**

A tree. That's what I'll need. I'll scale it. I'll hide up there during the day and go out at night. It's the perfect plan. Then I'll sneak of behind them. My knife will soon drip rubies. I have to win this. I can't die. I won't die. That's what the Capitol wants for all but one of us. Death. I don't like death. My mother died of death. I won't.

I walk into the bathroom and I turn on the sink. I turn the knob to cold. I splash a bit on my face. It feels so good that I decide to just take a shower. I turn the settings to cold. It's refreshing.

When I finish in the shower I get dressed. I don't like thinking about death. But it's hard not to with what's coming. I think I'll go up to the roof to clear my mind.

**Seeder POV**

I feel bad for Katniss and Peeta. For one, they'll never get their perfect love. The Capitol will make sure of that. And two, they both have huge targets on their heads. All of the Careers, except for Finnick, want them dead. The Capitol wants them dead. Laster wants them dead. They need to survive though. For the rebellion.

I can't stand the Capitol. The supposed place of _beauty_. There's only want place that I can think of in the Capitol that has some beauty. The garden on the roof. Maybe I should spend my last day to myself on the roof. It's probably the only chance I'll get to have some fresh air.

I get up and dressed. I walk out to the elevator. I head up to the roof.

**Katniss POV**

_We'll have to be extra careful not to fall into his traps_? Oh Peeta. Don't you realize that Snow could kill us anytime he wants and we can't do a thing about it? I know he's going to try to keep me alive in the arena. But I'm going to be trying to keep him alive. I wonder what he'll be like when I cry. And what of Gale?

I finish the last spoonful of cereal. I look at Peeta. He's watching me. Effie walks in.

"Hey." she says. I notice that she's not her usual cheerful self. I guess she really does care about us.

"Hi." Peeta says to her. She runs out of the room before either of us can say anything else. I think I catch a glimpse of a tear. "I guess she'll miss us." he says. I nod.

"I guess so." Who knew Effie cared so much? "Let's go up to the roof." I suggest.

"Sure," Peeta agrees "Let's go." We get up and walk over to the elevator. We press the button for the roof.

Within a few seconds we're there. The doors slide open. Everyone is there. All of the other 22 tributes. And we've just made it 24.

**Surprise POV (Yeah, I'm gonna make you guess)**

The rebellion is underway. Some of the peacekeepers that are on our side have stolen 2 hovercrafts from the Capitol. We have over 100 rebels so far. Once we can locate the arena, we'll get as many tributes as possible out of there. We have to make sure Katniss makes it out. She's our Mockingjay. She's _my _Mockingjay. She will make it out. She has to. I need her to live.

There's a girl from District 3 who's helping us find the arena. Her name is Wiress. She's really smart, but she can't always finish her sentences.

I wish we could just get the tributes from the training center, but we can't. There's too many peacekeepers. We have to wait until they're in the arena. Wiress said that we should be able to explode the forcefield around the arena and get in. Our number one priority is Katniss. there us no rebellion without Katniss. I hope we find the arena soon. I don't want her to be in there for too long. If she's in there for too long she could die. She can't die. But, of course, she has a target on her head. I'm sure all of the Careers will want her dead. Not to mention the Capitol.

I pace inside of the basement of one of the houses in Victor's Village. Then, I hear crying. I listen for the source of the sobs. It sounds like it's coming from a cupboard. I open up the door and Prim is in there crying.

"Prim?" I ask. "Prim, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Katniss." she whispers.

"Me too." I tell her.

"I know, Gale. I know."

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first one that took me two days to write. And it is, by far, the longest chapter I've written. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, PLEASE, **_**Please!**_** review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Please don't hate me! I am **_**so **_**sorry that it's been like two weeks! I try to update weekly, I really do. But I had a speech that I needed to write and memorise and only a week to do so. But I'm back, so I will write this chapter. Oh, and back to Katniss POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games Trilogy**

11. Twenty Four

I look at each and everyone of the tributes, and they stare back. Willow bursts out laughing. Everyone, including me, looks at her as if she's crazy.

"Well I guess that makes everyone." She says, still laughing. "We could have a party!" We all continue to stare at her, except for Shimmer, Cobalt, Enobaria, and Joanna. They glare. She stops laughing. She tries to hide behind her light blond hair. I steal a glance at Peeta, he is smiling at Willow. I guess he's trying to get her to stop hiding in her hair. It works. Willow stops hiding in her hair, but she doesn't return the smile.

"Well, now. Look who it is! The love birds! The star-crossed lovers!" Shimmer snorts. "You guys make me sick! Especially you Katniss."

"What? What did I do?" I ask confusedly.

"At least she's not a slut!" Cobalt says in my defence. "Not that I don't hate her though." he adds.

"What? Why do people hate me?" This was not making any sense. What did I ever do to them? Nobody answers my question.

"What did you just call me?" Shimmer asks.

"What you are!" Cobalt snarls. I swear if looks could kill then Shimmer would have just murdered Cobalt.

"I don't think she's a slut." Ciel pipes in.

"Ciel, shut up." Enobaria snaps "We all know what she is." I start to consider sneaking away, but I decide not to.

"Why are we having this discussion?" Willow asks.

"I'm not a slut!" Shimmer shouts.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Peeta says in response to Willow's question.

"Don't lie!" Joanna says to Shimmer. "You're a slut, get over it!" Shimmer glares at Joanna. Maybe coming to the roof wasn't such a good idea. This discussion doesn't seem like it could get better. Maybe I should sneak out. Hmm, but what about Peeta?

"Let's change the topic," Seeder suggests.

"I agree with Seeder." I say. She flashes me a smile and I return it.

"Okay," says Enobaria. "Let's talk about you, Katniss." she says with a wicked smile. "Let's talk about how each of us plan on killing you in the arena. The numerous bloody deaths that we have planned for you." Man, do I want to slap her!

"Oooh! Can I share mine?" Shimmer asks, clearly relieved with the change of topic. Why does everyone want to kill me specifically? I did what I had to do to survive, Just like they did. Or, is this because I outscored them? "Or, maybe I could demonstrate!" she says, pulling out a knife from her boot. I take a step back.

"Hey! I want to kill her!" Enobaria yells. She lunges for the knife. Shimmer jumps back and Enobaria falls flat on her face. Shimmer twirls the knife skillfully in her hand.

"Not yet!" Cobalt tells her. "You'll get your chance in the arena!" He sighs. "Idiot." he adds. Shimmer places the knife back inside her boot.

"Fine." she sighs. "But I will get my chance."

"Not if I can help it." I think I hear Willow mutter. I look at her, confused.

"You won't be able to help it." Shimmer snaps at her. "You're just a pathetic weakling who only won because you're fast and good at hiding! You have no real strengths!"

"Dibs on killing Shimmer" Willow announces coldly. Shimmer punches her. Willow falls to the ground.

"Way to go!" Cobalt says sarcastically "You knocked her out!" Peeta and I rush to her side. Peeta scoops her up.

"Come on Katniss. Let's get her inside." Peeta says. Shimmer blocks our way. She grabs her knife.

"I don't think so." She says. I punch her in the face and we walk towards the elevator. I allow myself a glance back and I see that Shimmer's on the floor. A smile spreads across my face.

**Hope ya liked it! I'd write more, but I'm exhausted. Been a long day. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Imma update now. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hunger Games, never will. Sorry.**

12. Interviews

Tonight are the interviews. Tomorrow is the Games. Tomorrow I'm going to have multiple people trying to chop my head off. Wait, no, it'll probably be worse than that. There better be arrows. If there aren't, then I will personally kill the Gamemakers.

I open my eyes and slowly get out of bed. Effie Trinket knocks on the door, I know it's her because only she could knock so annoyingly.

"Up up up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" she practically sings. My prep team throws the door open. Octavia smiles slightly. Oh God! I hope they aren't gping to get all blubbery.

"Come on! We need to get you ready for Cinna!" says Venia. I spend the morning being plucked of all my hair. It doesn't hurt as much this time since there isn't very much. They brush my hair and spray it with something that makes it soft and shimmery.

By lunchtime, my prep team is finished with me. We have some of the lamb stew. When we've finished Flavius runs off to find Cinna. Octavia and Venia begin to cry. I'm not sure how to comfort them. Luckily, Cinna comes in with my interview dress in a garment bag and they leave. He smiles slightly.

"What am I wearing?" I ask him. He smiles widely.

"Close your eyes." he says. I obey. I feel him slide the dress on to me. "Keep them shut." I nod. He applies the makeup and he does my hair. It takes a couple of hours. "Okay," he says "Open." I open my eyes and the person in the mirror is a stranger. Soft facial features. Golden eyeshadow, and pink lipstick. Long eyelashes and red cheeks. My hair is in ringlets. I'm wearing a beautiful full-length golden dress that sparkles whenever I move. I'm wearing a necklace. The gemstone on the necklace looks like it's an emerald. I have matching emerald earrings too. I look beautiful?

"Cinna it's amazing." I whisper. He smiles.

"You'll only be able to twirl once though. The fabric won't be able to handle more than once." he tells me. I nod.

That night, Peeta and I wait for our turn. Shimmer is having her interview right now. Willow walks over to us. She looks like a super model! Her hair hangs in waves that reach down to her waist. She is wearing a full length sparkley silver dress with a halter top neck. She's wearing a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Her lips are painted a ruby red. The blush on her cheeks makes her look less pale. She's wearing silver eyeshadow and the mascara her stylist put on her makes her eyelashes look extremely long.

"Wow! Willow, you look stunning!" Peeta compliments her. Her cheeks turn a more naturel shade of red.

"Thanks!" she says.

Soon enough, Willow has to leave us to go on stage. Caesar Flickerman compliments her. They talk, Caesar comments on how much she's grown. How last time he saw her she was 15 and now she's 21. I notice that she doesn't smile. At all. Not even once.

Peeta and I watch the other interviews. And eventually it's Chaff's turn. He's the last one before me. Someone comes up from behind me and squeezes my shoulders. I turn to look and it's Effie.

"Good luck!" she whispers. "It's was an honour being your Escort." she tells me.

"Thank you." I say, as Chaff's interview finishes. My name is called. I walk on to the stage with a big, fake smile.

"Hello Katniss" says Caesar.

"Hi," I reply.

"You look wonderful!" He exclaims.

"Thank you Caesar."

"So, how are things between you and Peeta?" he asks me

"Great," I tell him "Things are great other then, well, you know..."

"Yes, I suppose we all do. This years Quarter Quell was quite unexpected." he says. I nod. Though, of course, I knew Snow would never have let us be. "That's an absolutely stunning dress. It suits you prefectly." Caesar comments.

"Thanks!" I say, and I know this is the perfect time to twirl. So I twirl and the audience gasps. I'm slowly rising up into the air. The sleeves on my dress are looser and they look like wings. I'm the Mockingjay. But how did Cinna manage this? How am I flying? I'm not too far up, but I'm high enough that you can tell I'm flying. I look around and I notice two strings attached to my shoulders. How did they get there? I smile when I realize it. Effie. When she squeezed my shoulders she must have attached something to them. That's why I'm flying.

"Amazing!" Caesar says. I'm sure he knows what I represent right now. I look for Cinna in the audience, but he's gone. Oh no! The Capitol didn't take him, did they? My interview must almost be over because I'm slowly being returned to the ground. The audience applauds. I say goodbye to everyone and I walk off the stage. Peeta walks on to the stage.

"Hello Peeta" He says brightly.

"Hey Caesar." Peeta replies. The two pick up the same playful banter they had last year. It goes on like this until Caesar says

"So, I'm sorry that you and Katniss won't get to spend your lives together. But you'll always have those few months that you had, at least that's something."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't feel so bad if it weren't for the baby." Peeta says. Everyone gasps. Peeta's done it again. The audience turns in to chaos. Caesar can barely get them back under control. Peeta joins me and the other tributes. We all hold hands as the camera focuses on all of us. Another act of rebellion. The Capitol cuts off all the power and we're all plunged into darkness. That's when the screaming starts.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Next chapter should come soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here comes another one! Hope ya love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

13. Dun Dun Dun!

Peacekeepers swarm us. I can make out them grabbing Peeta. And Willow. As well as all of the other tributes. I hear another scream. _Willow!_

"Willow!" I shout. I hear Peeta shout the same thing. Then they grab me and one of them puts their hand over my mouth so I can't scream. I bite down hard and the hand disappears. I feel something whack my head and I black out.

When I awake, I'm underground somewhere. I feel something cold on my head. My eyes flicker open and Cinna is holding ice to my head. Good. He's alive.

"What's going on?" I ask. Then, I spot the launch pad.

"You're going in to the Games." he says sadly "They took you and the other tributes right from the interviews. You haven't been unconscious for very long." he informs me. "You need to change in to your outfit for the Games." he tells me. I nod. Cinna helps me in to it. It's a long sleeved green shirt, black sweatpants, sturdy boots, and a leather jacket.

We sit together. I eat and drink, and drink, and drink. I do not want to get dehydrated again. Been there, done that. Cinna fastens my fake mockingjay pin on to my jacket.

Peacekeepers come and I know it's time. They point towards the launch pad. I step on to it and the glass separates me from them. That's when I see the knife.

I pound on the glass, trying to get Cinna's attention, but it's too late. The peacekeeper has his knife to Cinna's throat. I watch in horror as they beat him to a bloddy pulp and drag him out of the room. The launch pad begins to rise and I start screaming Cinna's name. They'll kill him for sure.

Soon, I can see the arena. There's a huge forest, a lake, and a giant fortress. I know where the Careers will be heading. I look around the Cornucopia. I find Peeta immediately. He's unharmed. I relax slightly. Finnick and Beetee are fine too. Willow has a gash on the side of her face. Is that why she screamed? Or did she pick a fight with the peacekeepers?

I look around again, this time for weapons. I see two bows, each with a quiver filled with 12 arrows. I also notice a wicked looking spear. I make a note to save that for Willow. There's also a trident. Finnick has to get that.

The gong sounds. I run towards the bows and arrows. I scoop them up. The man from 7 is about to tackle me, I shoot an arrow at him. It gets him in the eye. I make a dive for the spear. The girl from 9 grabs the spear the same time as I do. Lucky for me, I'm holding the handle. I push the spear towards her and it stabs her in the stomach.

I search for my allies. They're all at the horn. Finnick has the trident, Seeder and Peeta are shoveling food in to backpacks, Willow is keeping the other tributes away from Peeta and Seeder, Beetee is searching for weapons.

I start to run towards them. The boy from 9 gets in my way. He takes a swipe at me with his sword. I stab him with the spear.

When I reach the horn, I pass the spear to Willow. Then, the Careers come for us. Shimmer looks determined to kill me in the most painful way possible. Cobalt isn't with them. Then I spot him chasing the boy from 5, Laster. Enobaria grins evilly, and her sharp teeth are glistening. Ciel looks like he's willing to kill us. Joliza looks like she wants to kill us. but she doesn't look like she'd be able to.

"Not now," Shimmer tells them. "Not yet, we can't kill them yet. I have something planned." The Careers nod. We're the only ones left at the Cornucopia. Enobaria punches Peeta in the jaw. He drops the backpack. She grabs it and the Careers run in to the fortress.

We walk in to the forest. The cannons fire. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 7 dead already.

I hear a slight rustle in the trees. I look around in time to see Allorine slit Seeders throat. She runs away. Seeder drops to the ground dead. Her cannon fires.

"Seeder!" I exclaim. I kneel down next to her.

"Katniss, we have to keep moving." Peeta says softly. I nod.

"Goodbye Seeder." I whisper. I get up and we keep moving.

About an hour later we find a clearing in the trees.

"We should set up camp here," Finnick suggests. Beetee, Peeta, and I nod. Willow looks uneasy about being in open ground, but she nods. Willow opens up a backpack that I hadn't noticed she had. In it, there's two sleeping bags, a pack of dried fruits, crackers, and a water skin. Peeta opens the backpack he wore on his back. In his pack, there's another sleeping bag, 3 more water skins, each full with water, and two loafs of bread.

"Two people guard while the other three sleep. We can switch off during the night." I say. They all nod.

"I can guard first." Willow says

"I'll guard too." says Peeta. Of course he volunteers, he always does. Beetee, Finnick, and I crawl in to our sleeping bags. Soon, sleep comes to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. Methinks you'll enjoy. But, mecould be wrong. Maybe if ya press that little review button I'll find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or And Then There Were None**

14. Feelings

**Willow's POV**

Back in the Games. Any victors worst nightmare. I volunteer to take first watch. So does Peeta. I volunteered because I don't trust people. We sit on the ground.

"So, Willow, what happened when the lights went out and you screamed?" Peeta asks. Some how, I knew that question would come up at some point.

"They grabbed me," I tell him. His eyes look curiously at the gash on my cheek. "_That_, is because I really didn't like them grabbing me. Or forcing me into the Games. So, I did what I had to. I fought back. Clearly, it didn't work." I explain. He laughs slightly. I look at him questioningly.

"I had a feeling you'd fight back," he explains.

"If they kill me, it'll probably be less painful. When the Careers come, that death will be painful." Then I realize that I just said we're _all_ going to die. I know that I'll die. It'll probably be Shimmer. She hates me. But I don't believe that Peeta and Katniss will die. "At least, for me. God knows I'm not leaving this arena alive." I add.

"You're not going to die." He says. I shake my head. Of course I'll die. Hopefully I'll be of some help to the rebellion. Two cannons fire. I jump to my feet and tighten my grip on the spear. I look around, my eyes are wide and alert. I catch a glimpse of the hovercraft. It's far away. I sit back down. It's dark now. The Capitol seal lights up the sky. The anthem begins to play. Ciera, Laster, Oleander, The boy from 7, Woof, both from 9, Leviticus, Chaff, Seeder's faces appear in the sky. 10 dead, 14 left including me. I hate this. This feeling of being hunted. Of being helpless. I want to get this whole thing over with. Maybe if we just run into that fortress and fight, we could come out victorious. But, maybe not. 5 of them, 5 of us. But, then there's the whole 'they love killing others and we don't' part.

"10 little soldiers all in a line, a shot rings out. Down to 9." I mumble.

"Nine little soldiers with marching gait. A shell rains down. And then there were eight." he replies.

"Eight little soldiers attack in a row. Enemy fire. Seven to go." I say

"Seven little soldiers charging in vain. A bayonet stabs. Only six remain."

"Six little soldiers of all hope bereft. A hand-grenade tumbles. And five are left."

"Five little soldiers settle down for the night. The trench takes one. But four can fight."

"Four little soldiers all humanity forgone. A landmine explodes. Only three march on."

"Three little soldiers covered in blood. Dead bodies will trip them. Two rise from the mud."

"Two little soldiers with fates unknown. One disappears. One is left all alone."

"All soldiers dead apart from one. Accusations of cowardice. And then there were none" Peeta finishes. The poem suits the Hunger Games perfectly. 10 dead in one day.

Peeta and I talk for a while. I feel the urge to yawn. I surpress it. I am not going to sleep. Not yet. In my first Games, I rarely slept. If I sleep, who knows what could happen?

"Ready to switch off?" Peeta asks. I shake my head. "You really should get some sleep."

"Can't" I reply.

"And why not?" he asks. I don't reply, I just shake my head. "You can trust us you know," he tells me. I sigh.

"I know that," I admit. "I'm just not used to it."

"Why?"

"To answer that I'd basically have to tell you my whole life story." I tell him. He looks at me waiting.

"We've got time," he says. And so, I tell him my whole life story.

**Peeta's POV**

Willow's story is sad. Especially when she talks about her mother. I can tell she doesn't like to talk about her mother. Or her father. I still can't believe her father abuses her, and her sister cheers him on. I understand why she doesn't trust people.

"How did you know about Ciel?" I ask her, randomly, when I think of the day where she mentioned Enobaria was lucky.

"I know all of the tributes," she replies. "When the Careers talked about the deaths, he never said anything."

"You know all of the tributes?" I ask her. Though I could see how she would, I can't see her really talking to any of them. She nods.

"I hope Cecilia's okay," I hear her mumble.

"Who's Cecilia?" I ask.

"She's from District 8. She has 3 kids. She's a really nice person. I wish it wasn't her who had to come back" she tells me. I guess that it goes further than Cecilia just being a nice person. I guess that she has personal ties with Cecilia. I try to analyze her beautiful golden eyes. "It won't be the Careers that kill her." she states, suddenly. "I won't let them. Especially not Shimmer. I will kill her before she has the chance to lay a finger on anyone that I care about, or die trying."

"You're not going to die," I tell her, just like I did earlier.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"Because, you're fighter. As I said, you can trust us. We won't let them kill you. _I_ won't let them kill you." I promise her. She smiles.

**Hope ya liked it. Please hit that review button. Now can anyone see the hint of what will happen?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think I might have to give stronger hints... anyway, here's another one. Hope y'all enjoy! P.S this one is Katniss' POV until I say otherwise (If I say otherwise)**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los Juegos del Hambre o cualquiera de los caracteres asociados a ella**

15. Plans

I feel the heat of the morning sun warm my skin. I sit up. Willow is still sitting upright on the grass. Peeta has fallen asleep and his head is resting on her shoulder. I look around. Only me and Willow are awake. I look at the pinkish glow surrounding the sun. It's sunrise. I get out of the sleeping bag and I walk over to Willow. I sit down next to her. Her head turns to look at me.

"Hey," I whisper so as not to wake anyone around me.

"Hey." she replies.

"When did he fall asleep?" I ask looking at Peeta.

"A few hours ago."

"You've been awake the whole time?" I ask her. She nods. "Why didn't you switch with someone?"

"Didn't need to." she answers. I don't buy it. She looks exhausted.

"You should get some rest now." I suggest. She shakes her head. We sit in silence for a while. "When should we wake them?" I ask her. "We need a plan. For the Careers." She thinks for a moment. She looks up at the sun, which has fully risen.

"I think now. The suns up, the Careers will be too." she says. I nod. She nudges Peeta awake as I go to wake up the others.

Once everyone's awake, we start planning.

"I say we go in there and kill them all." Finnick says.

"I can think of multiple flaws with that plan," Willow tells him

"Go ahead," he responds.

"Well, for one, they've got Ciel. He can use every weapon in the arena. There's blood thirsty Enobaria who wants to, literally, rip our throats out. There's Shimmer who can throw a knife like Katniss can shoot an arrow. Not to mention the others." Willow says pointedly. Finnick doesn't argue.

"We could pick them off when they're alone." Peeta suggests.

"But when are they ever alone?" Beetee asks. He has a point. The Careers are never alone.

"We could set a trap. We could light a fire tonight. Lure them here. We could hide up in trees and throw knives and shoot arrows at them." Willow suggests. It's not a bad plan. But what if the Careers don't come because they think it could be a trap. We could try it. What bad would it do?

"I think we should try it" I say. The others also agree.

The whole day we plan out what we're going to do exactly. Since Willow is probably the fastest, she'll set the fire and climb up a tree. Peeta will be in a tree with Finnick, Finnick will help him up since Peeta will have difficulties climbing with his leg. Beetee will be with me. Willow will get to whichever tree is closest. Now, all we need to do is wait for nightfall, and hope this will work.

While we wait, we each have a slice from one of the loaves of bread.

"I hope this works." Willow says "I want Shimmer dead." I hear her mutter under her breath. Then, we hear a scream. Willow jumps to her feet. "Cecilia!" she exclaims. Then, she's running, with her spear in her hand.

"Willow!" I call out to her. I grab my bow and my quiver of arrows. "You guys stay here," I call over my shoulder as I run after her.

**Willow's POV**

I hear Cecilia scream again, I run even faster. I am vaguely aware that Katniss is following me. When I reach Cecilia, Ezra is gettng ready to snap Cecilia's neck. I walk towards Ezra, the sharp end of my spear is pointing at her.

"Get the hell away from her!" I growl.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You'll probably do that even if I don't kill her." Ezra says with a smirk.

"True, but if you kill her, I guarantee you'll live longer. You'll be wishing you were dead the whole time I keep you alive. Now, get away from her. I will not ask again." I tell her coldly. She lets go of Cecilia. She turns to run, but I stab my spear into her heart. Her canon fires instantly. I look over at Cecilia. She looks surprised that she is alive.

"Willow, thank you!" she exclaims. She runs over to me and hugs me. _Thank god I saved her!_

"I was worried I'd be too late." I whisper.

"You were just in time." she whispers back.

"Why don't you join us Cecilia?" says a voice from behind. Cecilia and I turn and it's Katniss standing there. Cecilia nods. We return to the clearing. We fill Cecilia in on our plan.

"It's a good plan." Cecilia says when we finish explaining it.

When night falls, everyone gets into their positions. Finnick and Peeta are in one tree, Katniss, Cecilia and Beetee will be in another. I look to Katniss' tree. She gives me the thumbs up. I start the fire. I run to the closest tree, it's the one with Finnick and Peeta. I climb up as quickly as I can. But I lose my grip on one of the branches and I begin to fall. Strong arms catch me before I fall and pull me up into the tree. It's Peeta.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"No problem." he replies.

**Katniss' POV**

I listen intently for the sound of approaching footsteps, for the sound of the Careers coming to slaughter us. And I do hear footsteps followed by whispering voices, but I can't make out what the voices are saying. Then I see Joliza walking towards our fire. I launch an arrow at her. It hits her right over her heart. Her canon fires.

"It's a trap!" I hear Ciel say.

"So?" asks Shimmer "Let's fight!"

"One problem with that blondie, we don't know where they are. They could be in anyone of these trees or bushes." Cobalt snaps.

"Let them come to us." Enobaria suggests "Let them come to the fortress, we have the upper hand there." The others agree with her. I can hear their footsteps getting farther and farther away. A hovercraft picks up Joliza's body.

**Finnick's POV**

I climb down the tree to check if they're actually gone. I look around. There's no sight of them. I give a thumbs up to show that they can come down now, which they do.

"If they think that we're going to seek them out, they have another thing coming." Willow says.

"The Gamemakers might try to force us to go there as the Games progress." says Cecilia. She has a point, that battle would probably be the most entertaining to the Capitol.

"How many are left?" I ask

"Other than us, 6" Peeta replies.

"Shimmer, Cobalt, Enobaria, Ciel, Joanna, and Allorine." Willow adds.

"Wait, what about Ezra?" Peeta asks.

"I killed her." Willow tells him.

"Who's gonna take first watch?" Peeta asks, quickly changing the subject.

"I'll take first watch." I say

"I will too." Willow volunteers.

"Willow, you were up all night last night. You didn't switch at all. You need to sleep. I'll stay up with Finnick." Katniss tells her. Willow doesn't look happy about it, but she nods. Cecilia takes off the pack she'd been wearing on her back. In it is a sleeping bag, a water skin, two rabbits, and a groosling. "Where did you get those?" Katniss asks her, eyeing the rabbits and the groosling.

"I hunted for them." Cecilia replies. We all have a short meal of rabbit before Katniss and I take watch and the others get into their sleeping bags.

**Hope ya liked it. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peoples. Time for another. **

**Disclaimer: Non possiedo i Hunger Games o qualsiasi dei suoi personaggi**

16. Day by day

**Cecilia POV**

Three days have passed. Nobody has died yet. I suppose there must be drama somewhere though, the Gamemakers haven't tried to force us together yet. I've managed to get Willow to sleep some nights. At least, I think I have. I have my suspicions that she doesn't sleep. I worry about her. Sometimes, I hear her whisper to herself at night.

Right now, I'm on guard with Beetee. The others are sleeping. I doubt anything is going to happen. Nothing has in the past three days. I think Joanna might have joined the Careers. It's unlikely though. As for Allorine, she's, well, who knows? Allorine is unpredictable.

I hear a rustle in the leaves. I turn in the direction of the sound. I poise to throw my knife. I can make out a pair of eyes. Cat-like eyes. Allorine's eyes. I throw the knife at the bush. I hear her yelp.

"Did you get her?" Beetee asks.

"I believe so." I reply. A hit, but not a kill. No cannon fires. I catch a glimpse of her running. My knife is in her leg. She might bleed to death by morning.

Around midnight, I'm about ready to fall asleep. So is Beetee. I wake up Katniss. Beetee wakes up Peeta. I climb into Katniss' sleeping bag and soon drift off.

**Katniss POV**

I grab my bow and quiver of arrows so that I'm ready for whatever comes. I look over at Peeta. He holds a knife in his hands. I wonder when the Careers will come. It has to be soon. There are only 12 of us left. 2 of which aren't allied with us or the Careers. I have a feeling that they're going to wait until it comes down to just us. We out number them. But they're all skilled.

"We might beat them." I say

"But the question is, what happens after that?" Peeta says. He's right. I don't think I could kill any of these people. I know Peeta wouldn't be able to.

"I don't know." I sigh. What could we do? I doubt any of us will want to kill eachother. Peeta definitely won't want to kill anyone. Especially not Willow. I've noticed that they've become very close.

**Peeta POV**

"That's the problem" I say wearily. That's the worst part of the Games. There's always the chance you'll have to kill your allies. The people to grow to trust. But that's the most entertaining part for the Capitol. Watching us destroy the ones we care about. I know that if it comes down to it being just us left, if we destroy the Careers, I don't plan on harming any of my allies. I'd sooner kill myself then harm a single one of them. Especially not Willow. I couldn't baare if anything- wait a minute, what am I feeling? This is—this is the same way I felt about Katniss. Do I love Willow? She's sweet and kind and beautiful. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever—yes, I do love Willow.

**Shimmer POV**

It's almost dawn. I'm still thinking of violent ways to murder Katniss. Maybe I could cut her up into little pieces. Oooh, or I could stab her and watch her bleed to death. I could thrust the knife into her stomach and turn it around and around. Lover boy can watch. Hmm, but how will I get to them? Cecilia! I've seen her hunting in the woods. Willow usually goes with her. They're good friends. But they always separate at some point. Willow goes to get berries while Cecilia hunts. If I kill Cecilia, when her cannon fires Willow will run towards her, find her dead, see me running away, and want revenge. Then they'll all come to the fortress once they know she's going there! Then we'll have them. We'll kill them. Then I'll kill the other Careers and I'll go home victorious again. It's a perfect plan!

When the sun comes up, I wake the others. I tell them my plan. They agree to follow through with it. But not until tomorrow. Today, we'll get rid of Joanna and Allorine.

**Allorine POV**

I limp farther into the forest. The blood drains from my leg. My vision is becoming blurry. I don't have much time left. Stupid Cecilia. No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be seen. I wince in pain as a bush brushes against my leg. I haven't pulled the knife out yet. It'll hurt too much. If I pull it out, I'm sure that'll be the end. I'm not sure which direction I'm heading in, my head has become foggy. I'm seeing lights where there aren't any. My death is coming. My cannon will fire soon. I hear footsteps. I'm not sure if they're real or not. I fall to the ground. I cough blood. I see someone standing over me. I squint, trying to make out who the person is. It's Enobaria. Oh no, I don't want it to be her who finishes me off. I wrench the knife out of my leg.

**Cecilia POV**

A cannon fires. I can see the hovercraft taking someone up and away. It looks like Allorine.

"They can't be far, get ready to fight." Finnick says. I shake my head.

"It's Allorine, she bled to death. I threw a knife at her last night." I tell them. "We should probably eat something" I suggest. "I can go hunting tomorrow." The others agree. We eat the last of the bread and some of the groosling. There are still berries and some groosling for tomorrow.

**Cobalt POV**

I stalk Joanna without her knowing it. I prepare to throw my spear at her. Just a little bit closer, she'll be right where I want her.

"Just hurry up and kill me already Cobalt. Like I don't know you're there!" Joanna says. "You too Ciel." I look behind me and, sure enough, there's Ciel.

"As you wish." I tell her with a grin. I thrust the spear through her heart. She dies instantly. Her cannon fires.

**Peeta POV**

I've decided to tell Willow how I feel about her. I think she might feel the same way. I made her smile, she doesn't usually smile. I walk over to her. Her silvery blond hair is blowing in the light breeze.

"Hey Willow, could I talk to you?" I ask her. She turns to face me.

"Of course." she replies.

"Willow, you're different from every person I've ever met. You're sweet, kind, caring, and you're a wonderful person. I feel a connection between us. I—I'm not sure how to describe it, but Willow, I think—I think I love you." I tell her. She looks at me for a moment.

"Peeta, I feel the same way." she says "But what about Katniss?" she adds in a whisper. There's no way the Capitol could have heard her question.

"I'll explain later." I told her just as quiet. I caress her face gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Gale POV**

We'll be able to get Katniss and the rest of the tributes out of the arena soon. I'm not sure when exactly, but soon. Wiress says she's almost figured out how to disable the forcefield around the arena. Once we get the tributes into one of our hovercrafts we can remove the tracker in their arms. I'm glad that we'll have them out of the arena soon. So is Prim and Ms. Everdeen. I can't wait to hold Katniss in my arms again. To know that she's safe.

**C'est fini! I hope you liked it. Now do you get what I was hinting at? You should, cause I kinda revealed it in this chapter. Please any Peeta fans, don't flame me for this. Now Peeta won't be upset about Katniss and Gale.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so glad y'all liked the last chapter! I was worried about getting flamed.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les Hunger Games ou l'un des caractères qui lui sont associés.**

17. The plan

**Willow POV**

I can't believe Peeta feels the same way I feel about him. I never imagined I could actually feel happy. Or smile as wide as I'm smiling right now.

Night falls. The Capitol seal lights up the sky. Joanna and Allorine are the only deaths. The Careers have decided to act. Great. It's us versus them now. We're the only ones left. Just the 10 of us.

I'm staying up tonight. So is Cecilia.

"They've decided" Cecilia says, voicing my thoughts.

"Yes, I have a feeling this will all end very soon." I agree.

"I'm going to miss my children." Cecilia says sadly.

"You could survive this." I tell her.

"No, I know I won't. Just like you're sure that you won't. But you could Willow. You're strong, and brave." I shook my head.

"Cecilia, I won't make it. I know I won't. I barely made it through my first Hunger Games."

"When you make it, on the victory tour, please tell my children I love them." She whispers with tears in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Cecilia switches with Peeta at some point during the night.

"I don't know how you can stay up all night." Peeta says as he joins me.

"To be honest, neither do I." I tell him with a slight smile.

"Why do you stay up all night?" he asks.

"I don't like to close my eyes. The things I see with them closed aren't pleasant." I tell him. It's true. Any victor has probably faced it at some point. The horrible images that you can see with your eyes closed. This time, each time I close my eyes I see the horrible things that the Careers are planning to do to us.

"I understand what you mean." Peeta says. I look into his clear blue eyes and I see all the ways the Careers could hurt him. They want him and Katniss dead more so than the rest of us. I can't let Peeta get hurt. Or Katniss, for that matter. Just like I said on the roof top, they won't hurt them, not if I can help it. Peeta and Katniss are the districts only hope for a rebellion. I won't let them get hurt.

"They want you dead." I whisper.

"They want us all dead."

"But more specifically you and Katniss." he doesn't argue. He knows it's true.

**Peeta POV**

"Willow, you don't need to–" I decide not to finish that sentence.

"You better not have been about to say 'Willow, you don't need to worry'" Willow says. I don't say anything because that's exactly what I was going to say. "Peeta, of course I'm worried. I know these Careers, they won't let you die easily. Except, maybe, Ciel."

"Shimmer wants you dead. You need to worry about yourself too Willow." I tell her.

"I know, but she won't be going after me first. Peeta, I just found out that you love me. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell her gently. I give her a kiss on the forehead. She half smiles.

**Cecilia POV**

Someone gently shakes me. I open my eyes and see Willow. It's morning. I have a feeling this could be the last day in the arena.

For breakfast, we finish off the berries and the groosling.

"I'll go hunting." I say.

"I'll go with you" says Willow.

We walk into the woods. Me with my knives, Willow with her spear.

**Shimmer POV**

I watch from the trees as they walk through the forest. I wait for the right moment. It comes when Willow leaves to gather berries and Cecilia is searching for something to hunt. She finds a rabbit. She's about to make her kill. I climb down. I sneak up behind her. I tap her on her shoulder. She turns. Her eyes widen when she sees me. I shove my knife through her stomach. I hear Willow's footsteps coming. Soon she'll see me. I pull the knife out of Cecilia and she falls to the ground.

"Cecilia!" Willow screams. She runs forward. I turn to look at her. She sees me. I run away. I know she won't chase me, she's going to stay with Cecilia. She'll come for me later.

**Katniss POV**

I hear Willow scream. I can't make out what she screamed. The others heard her too. We run into the forest, searching for her. I hope that the Careers didn't get her.

**Willow POV**

I kneel down next to Cecilia. I pull her across my lap. Her blood drips on to me. She looks at me.

"Tell my children I love them." Cecilia whispers.

"Cecilia, you're going to live. You have to!" I beg. Tears fall from my eyes. "Cecilia please! Please you have to live! We can–we could..." I know that her wound can't be fixed. She's going to die very soon. "Cecilia no! Please..." more tears fall from my eyes. "You're the best friend I've ever had! The only friend! Please! Live!"

"Goodbye... Willow..." she whispers.

"No! No!" I cry, but she's gone. I rock her body back and forth in my arms. Someone kneels down next to me. I look over and it's Peeta. Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee are there too. "Goodbye Cecilia." I lay her back on the ground. I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up. No more. I've had enough of these so-called Games. "Shimmer. I want Shimmer. I want her dead" I run towards the fortress, ignoring the call of my name coming from behind me. I hear them following me. This is going to end. All of it. Very soon.

**I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be the big fight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the part I'm sure everone has been waiting for. The Grand Finale. Yay! I am so excited to write this chapter. Hope y'all like! This is the penultimate chapter. Don't worry though, there'll be a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I've gotten tired of using different languages so, I don't own Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it**

18. Finale Finally

**Katniss POV**

We run after Willow. This can't be good. Willow could get herself killed! I can still sort of see Willow. Well, I can see her silvery hair flapping behind her as she runs. She'll reach the fortress before we can stop her. Today, I guess we fight. Today could be the last fight we have in the arena as a team. Then, I see it. The fortress. Willow runs inside.

"We go in there that means we fight." I say.

"Then we fight!" Finnick replies. We follow Willow into the fortress. She's slowed down to a walk now. I run up to her.

"Willow, think this through. We don't even have a plan." I say. She stops walking.

"Here's my plan, I'm going to kill Shimmer." she replies.

"You could get killed." says Peeta.

"It's bound to happen at some point, but not until I kill Shimmer."

"What do you mean 'It's bound to happen at some point'?" Peeta asks her.

"This is the Hunger Games. Only one victor. And it won't be Shimmer." Willow continues walking. We follow her. Luckily, we brought our weapons with us.

**Shimmer POV**

Soon. Soon I'll get my chance. I twirl my knife in my hands. _Katniss first _I decide. _Then Peeta, then Willow._ All of this will be over very soon. I hear footsteps.

"They're coming." I say to the others. We grab our weapons and walk into the hall, I'm in the lead.

**Willow POV**

The Careers walk into view. Shimmer's in the lead. Good. Easier to kill her that way.

"Hello Willow, nice to see you again." Shimmer says "Sorry I couldn't stick around earlier." Katniss and Peeta restrained me before I could lunge at her. "You're all going to die today." she continues "We're going to enjoy killing you." That's when the fight starts. Cobalt lunges at Finnick. Enobaria takes on Beetee. Peeta and Ciel are fighting. Peeta has a sword, Ciel has a spear. I look back at Shimmer, but she's run off. I look at Katniss. She nods. We both go searching for her.

**Cobalt POV**

I take a swing at Finnick with my ax. But he dodges it. He thrusts his trident at me, but I move and it gets my hand. I punch Finnick in the jaw. He pulls out a sword from inside his jacket and takes a swing. He slices my leg open. I fall to the ground writhing in pain. This is it. This is how I'll die. Soon I'll join Elsebeth.

**Finnick POV**

Cobalt's cannon fires as I cut off his head. I turn to help Beetee. Enobaria has him pinned to the ground.

"No!" I yell, but it's too late. She sinks her teeth into his neck and tears at his throat. His cannon fires. I take on Enobaria.

**Peeta POV**

Ciel tries to stab me with his spear. I move out of the way just in time. I attack him with my sword, his right arm falls to the ground. Unfortunately, he holds his spear in his left hand. He tries to stab me again. This time his spear goes right through my arm. I yell out in pain when he pulls the spear out of my arm. We both fall to the ground.

**Willow POV**

Katniss and I search for Shimmer. This is just like her! Let everyone else fight, she'll deal with who ever is left. I don't think so. She will die. Hopefully, it'll be me who kills her. _This fortress is like a labyrinth._ I can't help but think. I hear footsteps. They sound like they're from upstairs. Katniss hears them too. We run towards the staircase. We run up the stairs. I catch a glimpse of Shimmer's raven-coloured hair.

"There." I whisper to Katniss as I point at the doorway Shimmer disappered in to.

"Let's go," she whispers back. We walk into the room. Shimmer is climbing out the window. "She's going to the roof." Katniss says

"Then so are we." I reply. We follow her out of the window. It's time. Time to fight.

**Finnick POV**

I strike Enobaria with my trident. Now she had three holes in her side that are gushing blood. She growls. She throws a knife at me. It tears at my shoulder. I attack her with my trident again. It goes right through her. I pull it out. She falls to the ground.

"You son of a–" she begins to say, but her cannon fires and she's dead. I kneel down next to Peeta. His arm is bleeding heavily. I tear off a piece of my shirt and tie it around his arm.

"Willow, Katniss and Shimmer. We need to find them." Peeta says.

"I heard them go upstairs." I tell him. He slowly gets up. We head towards the staircase.

**Ciel POV**

"The roof." I tell them. "Shimmer would want them up on the roof. She wants the Capitol to see everything clearly." they look back at me and nod. They continue to walk off. I wait until they're both up the stairs before I get up and follow them. I know Shimmer. The roof is where she'll be.

**Shimmer POV**

I turn to face Katniss and Willow

"Where's lover boy?" I ask "Isn't he going to die with you?" As if on cue, Peeta and Finnick climb up to the roof. I take a few steps towards them. _Katniss first._ I look at the knife in my hands. I take a few more steps. Now I'm close enough to shove it into Katniss' stomach.

**Willow POV**

I keep my eyes on Shimmer's knife. If I know Shimmer, and unfortunately I do, she'll want to kill Katniss soon.

"Isn't that sweet? He decided to show up." Shimmer says. "Just in time to watch her die!" I step in front of Katniss and the knife enters my stomach instead of hers. Shimmer turns it around a few times and pulls it out. I fall to the ground. The hope of a rebellion lives on.

"No!" Peeta yells. He kneels down next to me and pulls me across his lap.

**Ciel POV**

I climb up. I see Willow in Peeta's arms on the ground. Finnick punches Shimmer in the face. She stumbles back. Katniss shoots an arrow at her. It hits her leg. She throws a knife at Katniss. It misses Katniss, but hits Finnick in the leg. I decide to help. I run and tackle Shimmer. I pull out a knife and stab her in the stomach.

**Willow POV**

Pain. So much pain. The blood pours out of me and surrounds me and Peeta. I look into his eyes, the ones that are filled with tears. He knows I'm not going to live. but that doesn't mean he accepts it.

"Stay with me Willow! Stay with me! Please, don't leave me. Come on Willow! Please." he begs. His eyes pour into mine. In his eyes I see everything that could have happened. Us getting happily married. Our children, grandchildren. All of it could be possible if not for the Capitol. My vision blurs. I'll be dead soon. I don't want to leave Peeta I wipe away the tears that fall from his eyes. I begin to feel weaker. It's becoming harder and harder to open my eyes after each blink.

**Peeta POV**

"Willow, you can live. You can do this!" I tell her. "You have to live. Please live!" Thunder crashes. look up into the sky. That wasn't thunder. I see hovercrafts. I look back down at Willow. She's looking at me. "Please." I whisper. I kiss her gently on her lips.

"So sorry Peeta." she whispers. Her voice is faint. A cannon fires. I look at Willow. Her eyes are closed. A large claw reaches down and grabs her. She's gone. I look around me. Shimmer is gone too. I can see her being pulled into a hovercraft. Then one takes Katniss, and Ciel, and Finnick, and then me. We're pulled into a hovercraft.

**Katniss POV**

I'm confused. Why are we in a hovercraft? I stand up. I see someone coming towards us. I slightly smile.

"Hello Katniss." the person says. I run into his arms and kiss him gently.

"Hello Gale." I reply.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is the last one in **_**this**_** fan-fic. There will be a sequel. And then everything will be revealed. Soon you'll see. You'll ALL see! Mwa ha ha ha ha. Wait, evil laughter doesn't make any sense here. Ignore that. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter. Of this book. There will most definitely be another fan fic. I'll be uploading it today. Look for it, it's called Let Me Be Free. Well, here it is. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I'll be saying it on this fan fic. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of the characters associated with it.**

19. District 13

**Katniss POV**

"So District 13 has been there the whole time underground?" I ask Gale. He nods.

"All of the rebels have been staying there." Gale told us.

"When do we fight?" Peeta asks, his voice sounds different. Almost emotionless. Everybody looks at him confused. "They are the reason that Willow is dead. It's their fault. I want them dead."

"We fight once everyone is trained and once all of the Districts are against the Capitol." Gale answers him.

"How long will that take?" Peeta asks.

"We have control over all of the districts except for 4, 2, and 1. So, hopefully, not long."

Eventually, we arrive at District 13. Gale shows everybody to their new rooms. Annie was waiting for Finnick. Peeta's family waited for him. Gale brought me to my room last.

"Your mother and sister are in there. I'll leave and let you have your reunion with them." He kisses me and then leaves. I open the door. Prim runs up to me and gives me a hug. My mother does the same.

"Katniss, thank god– we thought we'd never–" Prim whispers.

"I made a promise, little duck." I whisper back. She smiles.

**Peeta POV**

My father and my siblings are happy to see me. I can't say the same for my mother. But I don't care. I've lost my heart. It died with Willow. Sweet, sweet Willow. Why did Willow have to die? She won't die in vain. I have a feeling she died for the rebellion. The Capitol will fall, Snow will die. Violently if possible.

My little sister sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry." she says quietly. I don't reply. She hugs me. Tears fall from my eyes. Willow is dead. _My _Willow.

"I can't believe she's gone." I say.

**Finnick POV**

We're out of the arena. I can't believe it. Annie is safe. That makes me happier than I ever thought I could feel. Annie is safe. I am safe. For now.

"You were gone." Annie says.

"I know, but I'm back now. I won't leave you again." I tell her. Annie smiles. Everything will be fine for now. Our wounds will heal. Then comes the hard part; we take on the Capitol.

**I know this was short, but I'm uploading the sequel today as well. So uh yeah.**

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this through. Thanks to my reviewers, I love you guys. You're all wonderful, marvelous people. Thank you so much for reading this whole thing. Thank you. Thank you all! Check my profile for the sequel. It was an honour to write for you guys. Love you all! Bye!**


End file.
